Hunting the Vampire
by danAlwyn
Summary: Peace has let the digidestined drift apart, but a series of brutal vampire-like attacks calls them back together, hunting a murderer who may be hunting them.


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. It is a licensed product, and I have no claim to it.  
  
Author's Note: This one-shot fic originally came out of an idea I had involving a much longer murder mystery. Everything has been changed since then, but it has a different flavor from my other fics, and I'm not sure how it turned out, so you'll have to review and tell me. I was trying to write this actually to give some evidence of how TK's claim in the 02 epilogue (one thing that hasn't changed is our friendship) could be true, and throw in a bit of why Ken would become a detective, and why the digidestined stayed together at all. Some parts are highly un-realistic, and are fairly un-believable, but I've tried my best. There are some notes at the bottom of the story about trivial points. Anyway, like I said, I'm not quite sure how well it turned out. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
**

Hunting the Vampire  


**  
"...and the latest victim is reported to have been recovered and is currently in critical condition. The similarity of these attacks to those of the so-called "Vampiric plague" are startling. Four years ago several young women succumbed to what was then thought of as a disorder of 'Sudden Anemia', but later reports revealed that it was all part of a caper by some unknown criminal. Police, understandably confused by the concurrent Odaiba Fog incident, never apprehended a culprit. Nevertheless, some suspect that he may have returned.  
"We will report more news as it arrives, but for now let's switch over to Johnny for sports."  
The CD player ground to a halt, and Izzy slowly and carefully removed the CD from the drive as the voice of the evening newscaster faded away. He called up a map on his computer screen, a map with four red dots blinking on it. Then, slowly and carefully, the red haired boy turned to face his audience.  
"We have a problem." He spoke slowly and carefully.  
"That bastard has more lives than a cat." Tai murmured after a moment.  
"Hey!" Gatomon protested loudly from Kari's lap.  
Kari turned worried eyes to her brother. "We don't know that it's Myotismon."  
A near invisible shudder ran through some of the kids in the room as the name they had all been thinking was heard at last.  
"We don't know that it's him." Joe pointed out reasonably from where he was kneeling next to a table.  
"We don't know that it's not him." Ken countered sharply. "And we all know that he tends to come back at the worst time possible."  
"Yeah." Agumon chimed in. "He's already risen from the dead twice, and each time he's been stronger than the last."  
"You think he's done it again?" Yolei asked nervously.  
"Maybe." Gatomon pretended to shrug nonchalantly, but failed.  
"He's the most dangerous foe we've ever faced." Izzy spoke very seriously. "More dangerous than the Dark Masters, simply because he's more devious."  
"Not to mention nastier." Sora chimed in from next to the coffee table.  
"We know." Gomamon reminded her.  
"We beat him before." Davis spoke up.  
"But it cost us pretty heavy." Joe responded.  
"So what do we do?" Izzy asked.  
"It is a little strange that he's doing this." Ken sat up a bit straighter. "I mean, he has to know that this will send us out to look for him, right?"  
"He may not care." Izzy responded, his eyes coming alight with the thought of a good argument looming.  
"Or he may feel that we're not powerful enough to be a real threat for him." Joe murmured.  
"He may be right." Ken reminded them. "We're down a person because Mimi's still in America, and, more importantly, none of our digimon can go beyond either armor or champion."  
"Speaking of Mimi, is there anything going on overseas?" Tai asked.  
"Nothing." Izzy reported. "And more than that, Willis is out wandering in the Digital World somewhere and says that everything is so quiet there you could hear a pin drop."  
"So why would Myotismon be hanging around here, and not doing anything?" Ken asked logically.  
"I have a theory about that." Izzy spoke up.  
"You have a theory about everything." Matt grinned.  
"Well, this theory may be true, or it may not. It just seems that, even if he did survive, Myotismon would be pretty weak. He could be trying to feed until he's strong enough to confront us. Oikawa may still be keeping him outside of the Digital World."  
"Thank goodness for small favors then." Tai murmured.  
"If that's true, what do we do?" Cody looked around at his companions.  
"Our job." Tai stood up. "We find him first."  
  
"Why is it that the only time we ever seem to see each other is during an emergency?" TK asked grumpily as they moved down the street.  
"It's not that bad." Kari replied carefully. "We still see each other fairly often."  
"Only because you couldn't pry these two..." TK gestured with his head. "apart with a crowbar."  
"Hey, what are you talking about?" Matt spoke up loudly.  
"You think I'm hanging on your big brother or something?" Tai asked.  
"No, but it's a sure fire thing, if Matt's around, sooner or later Tai's going to show up too." TK grinned at the two boys following them.  
"That's true." Kari admitted. "You two stick together pretty well, especially when one of you is in trouble."  
"True enough." Matt replied nonchalantly, shrugging casually and sticking his hands back in his pockets. "We're in trouble enough anyway..."  
"And we see Davis..." Kari continued.  
"Only because he goes to our school, and is in our class." TK replied. "And we see Sora, but she's only marginally easier to pry apart than these two buffoons."  
"Hey! Watch your language." Matt aimed a swat at TK that is brother adroitly dodged.  
"Sorry, was I insulting the buffoons? Do they have lawyers?" TK grinned back.   
"He's trying to make a point." Gatomon complained, and Matt signed, but relented and let TK continue speaking.  
"Anyways, like I was saying, we see Izzy too, sometimes. We see Yolei, or at least I do, because she lives in the same building. That's why I see Cody. But the others...I mean, that's mostly everybody, but Ken rarely makes it over from Tomachi, and Joe is always studying, and Mimi's in America. Add to that, I rarely even get to see Sora when she's around, because she and Matt are...busy." At this Matt suddenly flushed but TK continued, pretending not to notice. "Then again, I see Yolei a lot, but usually it's just saying hi as I got to school or something. And I see Cody about once a week, which is pretty bad considering he lives in the same building. Izzy drops by somewhere where I am maybe once a month. I haven't really spoken to Joe at all except for our August getaway. I really don't see that much of the Digidestined."  
"You're right." Kari sounded saddened for a moment. "I mean, I haven't spoken to Ken for over a month and a half, and I haven't really talked to Yolei in two or three weeks. I almost never see Cody, and Izzy's attached to his computer. Probably permanently. I don't know how that happened either. We just aren't as close as we used to be."  
"Well, there's nothing for you to do." A muffled voice spoke out from TK's hat. TK tilted the brim back and let a very disgruntled Patamon look out at the world. "You used to get together all the time to save the Digital World, but it's not like you've got to do that anymore."  
"He's right, and I think that's part of the problem." Tai looked thoughtful. TK paused, knowing that if Tai was thinking, than what he was saying probably was pretty important. "After all, there isn't much need for us anymore. Oh sure, we still have to go into the Digital World now and then, but the last 'big' emergency only took Davis and Ken an hour and a half to solve. We used to be such a tight team, on the field and off it, because of the fact that we had to keep the world safe. Now, there's just no a lot of point to doing this anymore, is there? The world doesn't need us anymore, so we've just started to fade away."  
"That's not true." Gatomon protested from Kari's arms. "There's still lots of reasons for people like you."  
"Yeah, but not big ones." Tai replied. "The international digidestined are shaping up nicely, and, with no more big bad guys, they've put us out of a job. You know, I'm actually sort-of glad about this. It gets the team back together and gives us something to do."  
"As long as it's not him." Matt mumbled under his breath.  
"Something like that."  
  
"Okay, so what's the plan?" The four master planners sat around in a circle and waited.  
"Hmmm..." Izzy sat down and thought. Ken and Yolei were sitting on either side, each sipping from a glass of tea and waiting for inspiration to strike, and possibly guide them where they wanted to go. Joe was surfing the web, looking up reports on the recorded attacks four years ago The rest of the digidestined had delegated to their "brainiacs" the job of coming up with an organizational plan, that the more action-oriented members of the team could follow.  
"I'm a bit rusty at this." Ken complained to himself. "I haven't been doing much of this sort of stuff in a while."  
"Neither have I." Yolei admitted.  
"Neither has anyone else." Joe commented from the computer. "MaloMyotismon was the last time we really had to work as a team. Everyone since then has been a lightweight."  
"Could we beat him again?" Yolei wanted to know.  
"Not as we are." Izzy replied. "So I guess my task is to make sure we can. Gennai revealed that it was Gatomon's tail ring that allowed the newer digimon to DNA digivolve. Although I haven't quite figured out how that worked yet, I might be able to with Gennai's help. We still don't have support from Azulongmon though, so I don't know if we'll have ImperialDramon. So my task is to see if we can get our DNA Digimon back."  
"Right. So the rest of us have to figure out where Myotismon is going to strike next." Ken looked at the ground for a moment. "Then we've got to move and keep him from zeroing in on us until we're ready. It might be possible to analyze his patterns, just like the police are doing. That means I better got take a look at the crime scenes. I've got the advantage, I have experience with him, but I'd like to take a bit of a team along."  
"Sure. Who do you want?" Izzy was making a list. On his computer, as usual.  
"Well, who has the most experience with Myotismon?" Ken asked.  
"That's easy." Izzy replied. "TK and Kari, hands down. They fought him in the beginning, and stuck it out in all those fights with Oikawa and his band of merry men. Plus, Gatomon has more experience than the rest of us put together."  
"Well then, I better take the two of them. Joe, you up for this?"  
"Uh...well, I should study sometimes, but I guess so, why?"  
"Because, for one, you're the team doctor, and your knowledge might come in handy about whether or not this really is Myotismon come back to haunt us, and secondly, you're an observant fellow. We'll rely on you being reliable enough to pick up on anything we might miss." Ken grinned at Joe, who promptly flushed.  
"So what do I get to do?" Yolei asked plaintively.  
"You get to do the important stuff." Izzy replied with a grin. "Think about it. Someone's got to survey the area, and coordinate everybody else. We'll be taking Patamon and Gatomon just in case we run into anything bigger than we are, but other than that, you have to coordinate all the flying digimon, and every available digidestined who can walk the streets. So far everything has happened in Odaiba, so you probably don't have to go out into Tokyo itself. That's the good news, but Odaiba is still a pretty big place."  
"I know." Yolei grumbled, but her expression had brightened considerably at the thought of a challenge.  
"Okay, so I better figure out where my criminal investigation should start, shouldn't I?" Ken sat down for a moment before pulling out the necessary papers.  
  
"Did we have to get up so early?" Joe yawned, his eyebrows nearly rising into his hairline as the rays of the dawning sun touched him lightly.  
"That's what you get for staying up so late studying." TK replied.  
"You are a doctor you know." Kari chimed in right on cue. "You should know to take better care of yourself."  
"I agree that sleep is essential, but usually I get enough, because usually I'm not up this early." Joe rubbed his eyes and shook his head.  
"So, here is where it happened." Ken looked like he was consulting a map to figure out where he was, but he was doing it just to pick out the exact point where the attack had happened.  
"Where is here?" TK asked after a moment.  
"The very northern tip of seaside park." Ken gestured with one shoulder at the ramps leading to Rainbow Bridge. "Here's where the first attack took place. The victim...didn't survive."  
"Damn." TK swore.  
"Female, age thirty, was last seen twenty-five minutes after six by her husband, when she reported that she was going for a walk on the beach. Body was found at nine fifteen by a police patrol out looking for vandals. No possessions were taken from the body, all valuables, and even the cash in her wallet were left behind. She's about thirty minutes from her house, so the murder would have taken place at seven at the earliest, unless the killer moved the body."  
"How did she die?" Joe asked. He felt a little queasy, but he focused on thinking of this as just another medical problem, like the ones his father posed to him.  
"Massive blood loss, apparently through a series of bites on her neck." Ken looked uncomfortable at the thought.  
TK looked around a bit at the park. It looked nice, peaceful, not the kind of place for this. "What kind of bites?"  
"Your Mom and Dad don't know. Coroner couldn't figure it out." Ken flipped through some more notes. Most of their information was coming through Matt and TK's parents, who were getting it from regular news sources. "They weren't human, but they weren't exactly animal either."  
"So was she murdered here, or was the body dragged here from elsewhere?" Joe asked.  
"She was killed here." Gatomon answered firmly.  
"How do you know?" Ken looked up with surprise.  
"Hey man. This nose doesn't just make my face look pretty. It's actually useful for something. The whole place smells like blood, but only this place behind the police lines. Nowhere else."  
"That's pretty amazing Gatomon." Kari looked like she was trying to ignore the implications of the attack.  
"Is anybody around?" Ken did not look up from his notes.  
"Nope." TK took a brief glance around.  
"Okay, Kari, I want you to take a few pictures of the site. Actually, fill the camera's memory disk with them."  
"Got it." Kari started taking pictures. TK and Joe meanwhile spread out to search the grounds very carefully for anything the police might have missed, but they weren't very successful.  
"Hey, look up here." Patamon called all of a sudden. The tiny digimon was floating above their heads in the upper branches of a nearby tree. "There's something up here." He flew down, carrying a scrap of black fabric in one paw. Ken reached out for it, thought about it for a second, and then had Patamon drop it neatly in one of the plastic bags he had been carrying. Gatomon sniffed it.   
"Smells like blood." She commented.  
Ken raised an eyebrow. "It's three days old Gatomon."  
"I know. But a smell's a smell." The cat shrugged just as Kari finished taking her pictures.  
"All right, let's move on to the next site." Ken began to fold up his map. "Before anybody wonders what we're doing here."  
  
"Nothing to report here." Tentomon buzzed.  
"I copy that. There's nothing going on here either. Might I suggest we change positions?" Hawkmon sounded a bit stuffy even over the radio.  
Yolei yawned before agreeing. The most dangerous times seemed to be early in the morning and late at night, and now she had three flying rookies, and one swimming one, to patrol the areas most deserted, and thus most likely to be hit. Still, the place looked pretty deserted.  
"Nothing going on?" Izzy asked, coming in the door to the computer lab. She had gotten there early to monitor everything. Izzy was coming to school at his usual time.  
"Nothing. This place is empty." Yolei grimaced.  
"I hope the others are having some luck." Izzy shrugged.  
  
The afternoon sun beat down on the reconvened detective squad, and Ken was forced to stop and mop his forehead.  
"So this was the latest attack?" Joe asked quietly. Izzy nodded. Here, the fame of the series of attacks lurked. Here they were a lot closer to people, and here there was a crowd. Each of the other four attacks had been in an area that was mostly deserted, the far corners of parks for the most part, but this area was something new. This was the Telecom Center, the huge, almost arch-like building soaring above their heads. TK shook his head, remembering that time when he had stood under here as VenomMyotismon attempted to wreck all of Odaiba on his way to the Convention Center.  
"Yes." Ken replied. "And also the most popular it seems." He cast a snide glance at the large group of observers clustered around the crime scene.  
"Could be worse." Kari shrugged. "At least this way we blend in."  
"Except for me." A very cramped voice spoke up from under TK's hat. The others pretended that they could not hear a thing. "And don't shake your head TK, you're making me dizzy."  
There was a pause while they all stared at the crime scene. There was the mandatory tape outline, the yellow police lines with the blue uniformed officers surrounding them. Ken counted nine officers on the scene, two directing traffic around the crime scene with their long red pointers, three others keeping an eye on the crowd. The other four were going over the crime scene with a series of high-tech devices. They were being assisted, or were assisting, a small group of men in shirts and ties as well, whom Ken assumed were forensic scientists. The onlookers were a mixed bunch, some pedestrian passer-byes, some gawking kids who had never seen the police at work, and a few young men and women, wearing almost all black, who appeared to be caught up in the creepy aspects of the crime.  
"...freaky. Cool, but freaky." One of the girls was playing with strands of her black hair. She appeared to a walking poster-girl for the leather industry, and every piece of it was black. Ken shook his head, finding this anything but fascinating. The interest the girl had in this crime scene disturbed him, and he briefly wondered what she would have thought of his reign as the Digimon Emperor.  
"So, you here to check up on the Vampire Crime?" Someone asked from behind them. Kari turned and almost ran into a tall, muscular youth, also wearing all black. But he was wearing a more formal type of clothing, including a trench coat, not the leather party-clothes the other interested speculators were wearing.  
"Vampires?" Joe did not even stutter, where once he might have turned white. "Is that what they're saying did this."  
"Sounds pretty far fetched to me." TK barely restrained himself from shaking his head, but Ken shot him a razor-edged glance. This would not have been the first time he had underestimated the blond youth. Although TK sounded merely skeptical, he was also fishing for information at the same time, dropping a challenge that few people would have been able to see clearly. It was a clever move, if the boy actually knew anything.  
"Well, what else could it be? Attacker tries to drain his victims blood. Or her victims I suppose. Anyway, he runs rings around the police and gets away with it. It has to be a vampire, right?" The young man looked up at the sky, as if struck by appreciation.  
"Are you with the police?" Joe asked, taking up the part of the older skeptic.  
"No man. I'm not with those losers. My name's Kado, and I just hang around. I hear stuff too. They're real vampires gathering in this city. You hear about it where they gather. I go there sometimes, to listen to the real beat. But something's coming here, something wicked. Whatever, whoever he is, he ain't going to stop 'til he's done." Kado looked suitably impressed by the exploits of the unnamed criminal.  
"What do you know about vampires?" TK pressed his original line of attack. Ken just tried to commit everything to memory.  
"Nothing but what they tell us. They're super-fast, super-strong, stuff like that. They come and hang out with those who know them. And they're the wave of the future. Nothing's going to stand in their way. If this is the start of their reign, it's going to get pretty exciting around here."  
"You still hanging around kid? You're trying to frighten these people aren't you?" A burly police officer watching the crowd extended a white-gloved finger in Kado's direction. While the youth turned to argue with the police officer, the four digidestined used the opportunity to make their escape.  
"He was talking about many vampires. Was he telling the truth?" Kari wondered briefly.  
"If it is Myotismon, I hope he's still singular and not plural." Ken muttered under his breath.  
"And where do you find vampires in modern-day Tokyo?" TK wondered. "He sounded like they hung-out somewhere."  
"Actually, I have an idea about that." Joe murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't know whether I should be more shocked by the fact that you knew about this place, or the fact that you were willing to come check it out." Matt zipped up the collar of his black, tight jacket all the way up to the top of his neck. "My band wouldn't play here without an armed guard. Normally I wouldn't even go _in _without an armed guard."  
"I know about it because I did volunteer work at the hospital. We got a case of a boy who claimed he had been bitten by a girl. The case just stuck in my mind and this was the place." Joe was also dressing in black, but half his clothes had been scavenged from other members of his family in order to construct one complete set.  
"Well, this is the kind of place where Myotismon would be able to blend in." Matt shrugged.  
"Lots of people wearing dark clothes and capes?" Ken asked, trying to set his bag right.  
"Surprisingly, no. Those bars and clubs are in different places, and they're friendlier. The people aren't mean, they're just different. I've been in a few, and sometimes I feel a little uncomfortable, but other times I fit right in. Problem is that this place has a reputation for being, well...strange. Where the psychos hang out. anyone can get it, but those who do find it a little bit unnerving, unless they're part of a group. There are several different groups of, well, let's call them unpopular people." Matt's face twisted at the thought of it. "Each one gets to do it's own thing. As long as they don't do anything too illegal, nobody cares. I went in once, and the experience was...well...an education. Not even the Yakuza goes here, and that' s saying a lot. Fortunately, I know exactly which level we want to go to." Matt suddenly blinked at a thought and turned to his brother. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Mom about this little escapade."  
"Sure. Not until I need something from you anyway." TK replied absently, staring elsewhere.  
"Thanks." Matt rolled his eyes and took a glance at the object of TK's concern. Kari was already dressed in black clothes that had been hastily modified from Yolei's collection. The older girl was about the same size as Kari, and was much more used to going clubbing. Especially in the clubs that permitted teenagers. Kari's decision to come along had met a slough of opposition, mostly from TK, Tai and Davis, but in the end the boys had relented. She stood an excellent chance of getting her digimon in through the doors (especially if they died her black, something that Gatomon was resisting tooth and claw, literally), and, as Tai eventually admitted, that he would back Angewomon against Myotismon in a fight any day. The only problem that Matt could foresee was getting a thirteen-year old girl through the door, but the Falling Curtain never checked ID, and in fact had a section entirely for teenagers. Those teenagers probably wouldn't get along very well with Kari, but it might do to get her in through the door.   
This of course meant that TK, Tai and Davis were coming along as backup. TK and Davis would be on the roof because, as Matt remembered it, the place they were going was on the top floor. Tai would be waiting with Cody and Izzy in a car outside the entrance, and Yolei and Sora would be on an adjacent roof. If Myotismon was here, he was not getting out in one piece. They were sending four people in because, as Tai had explained it, they might need the firepower inside. What had actually happened was that Joe had volunteered to go check it out, and Matt, once hearing what the place was, said that he better go along to. At the end they had a digidestined strike force ready and prepped to go. Izzy admitted that he still had not managed to puzzle out the DNA Digivolving sequence yet, but he was working on it non-stop, even as they were planning.  
"Remember. If you see him, try not to fight him." Tai had lectured them again and again until even Joe was rolling his eyes at their leader's exaggerated caution.  
"I hope you're comfortable enough in there." Ken smiled down as he zipped the duffle bag closed.  
"As comfortable as can be." A somewhat muffled voice replied. "Oh, you even remembered a reading light. And comic books!"  
"Manga fanatic?" Joe inquired, one eyebrow raised.  
"Who would have guessed?" Ken shrugged.  
"Let's get going, all right?" Davis was nearly tearing out his hair with anxiety. Despite his reservations about charging in, once the decision had been made, he had been pretty anxious to get going.  
"All right, all right." Matt grinned. "Well, do I look good, or what?"  
"OR what." TK replied. Matt pretended to throw something at his younger sibling.  
"Since when did that ever matter?" Tai shrugged as he entered the room.  
"If you're going to visit hell," Matt announced cheerfully as he rechecked his outfit. "Why not do it in style?"  
  
"Ooof." Davis let out a breath as he was hit on the back by Veemon, who had been going just a bit fast when he de-digivolved. "What did you go and do that for?"  
"Quiet." TK held up a hand, and then peered over the edge of the building. There was loud music in the air, even dampened by two separate thick windows, TK could make it out clearly. "I don't think anyone saw us, but it isn't wise to take chances. Get out of sight."  
"Got it TE." Davis vanished behind the complicated metal framework of a central air conditioning system. A moment later, TK followed him.  
"Anything out there?" Davis asked.  
"Not a thing. Did you see anything Patamon?" TK looked at his flying partner.  
"Not a thing." Patamon shook his head.  
"So what's the plan?" Davis asked, ducking down after a brief peak at the Tokyo skyline.  
"If something goes wrong, we go in two different directions. Tai thinks that that's the best way if Myotismon really is hanging around. You go down the stairs I guess, and I'll go through the window. That way we hit him from two ways at the same time."  
Davis cast a glance at the emergency stairway that led up to the roof. "Sounds good to me."  
"You guys up there yet?" A voice crackled on the portable radio they had brought.  
"We're here Ken." Davis responded quickly, taking another look around. "It's all quiet."  
"Okay, well...here comes Jim."  
TK took a look off the roof in time to see the familiar Kido yellow car pull up in a nearby parking lot. The lights went out, leaving the car shrouded in darkness, but nobody got it out. Fortunately there was nobody in the parking lot to notice this odd fact. TK breathed out a sigh of relief. At least they would have help if things went really crazy.  
"And here we come." Four figures rounded a nearby corner, black-clad and looking confident. They were only going to go into a club, look around and come out again. Nothing should go wrong. After all, people went in and out every day. This was a routine for some people.   
So why was everyone so worried?  
  
Matt had been right. The Falling Curtain would be the perfect place for Myotismon to hide. Kari, under special instructions from Matt, did everything in her power to appear bored with the whole scene, but it was hard. Everywhere she looked there were people who were trying their best to be scary, to be noticeably different. People with hard eyes, predator eyes, staring back at her, roaming over their little group before turning away. The place was filled with a kind of smoke, lit by lights, a haze both dark and confusing, difficult to see from or through. The atmosphere, so filled with different scents and sounds, moved in on her, trying to crush her. And everywhere eyes were watching her. She had willfully entered the spider's web.  
That made her think of Arukenimon, and the thought almost made her giggle. If Arukenimon was here, the glares she used to give Kari would send these people, tough as they thought they were, scrambling up the nearest wall. And Kari had not let herself be intimidated by that old witch. The thought immediately made the pressure go away. She had faced the lion in its den. All of this was just an imitation.  
Matt checked back to see that they were all there, and the expression on his face was similarly confident, as if he had just had the same thought. He nodded toward a stairwell, since it was practically impossible to hear him over the sound of the music, and they quickly ascended to the second floor, where it was quieter, stopping outside a darkened doorway.  
"All right. Now you see what I mean by me saying that it would be easy for you-know-who to hide here." Matt took a quick glance at Gatomon, who nestled in Kari's arms, coated in black dust. The digimon's ears were back, and teeth were bared. Even if she did not know if she could digivolve to Angewomon, she was ready to take on her former master. "But it might just have been a rumor. There might not be anything here. Anyways, keep your hands to yourself. Don't eat or drink anything that anybody hands to you. Don't butt into other people's business"  
Matt was cut off by a sudden scream from the darkened doorway, a female scream loud enough that it caused Joe to jump, and Kari to nearly fall down a step.  
"Like I said." Matt cast a glance to the door. "Interfering in other people's business is not appreciated."  
Should we Joe left the end of the question unfinished.  
Nah. Somebody probably just got a little surprised. Matt did not look too sure of himself at that point.  
what a surprise Ichijouji. What are you doing here? The voice was quite and female, and the speaker was surrounding almost directly behind Ken. Kari had no choice but to marvel at the calm and self-confidence Ken radiated as he turned to face the girl, who was veiled and wearing black from head to toe.  
Hello Keiko. Ken's voice was even.  
I didn't know you would haunt a place like this. The girl's posture indicated to Kari's eyes that she was amused. Kari was still trying to wrap her mind around the thought of quiet Keiko from school standing here. The girl barely talked to anybody, and she was a loner even in the midst of the loners. If questioned, Kari would have suspected that she spent her evening time studying and sleeping, not wandering around in what could be a very dangerous club.  
Strange choice of words. Ken's eyes narrowed.   
It just came to me. The veil did not move, and they all found the experience of talking to a veiled, motionless figure to be mildly disconcerting.  
What are you doing here?  
If the answer lacked detail, Keiko did not bother to fill it in. And you?  
We have business. Ken informed her, watching her closely. On the upper floor.  
The girl appeared satisfied and began to walk through their little group on her way down the stair. Into the wolf's den. How interesting.  
I don't know why, Ken remarked as Keiko faded into the crowd on the ground floor, but that girl has always given me the willies.  
  
The upper room was crowded with...people. Some of them were dressed like ordinary people, some like monsters. Whatever this place was, it's clientele was interesting to say the least. Kari leaned back to avoid a woman in a skin-tight black leather suit and a man in business attire pass by her, and Gatomon nearly hissed at them. It was too crowded out here. Myotismon could be lurking in the shadows in full regalia, and they would never even see him. She had seen enough would-be vampires, with fake pointed teeth, but nothing real.  
"Do the mortals wish a...treat?" A small hunchbacked man, or one pretending to be small and hunchbacked lurched up to them, shoving a tray filled with pastries at them. Joe took one automatically before remembering what Matt had said, and then casting a few furitive glances around, hid it in a jacket pocket as the hunchback walked off. Only the portraits of vampires, or people with vampire teeth, on the walls appeared to be watching. Those Kari shrugged off. She thought everyone was human here, but she was still getting a strange feeling, and the pumping music was not helping at all.  
And then the music stopped. Her sense sharpened. She could smell the sweat, and another scent, the familiar and completely unique smell of blood permeating the air. The figures in the room leapt in to sharp focus, some of them with their fake teeth, others dressed as other terrors of the night, all of them, for a moment, embracing their delusions. Something, whatever it was, was wrong here, wrong with these people. There were people crushing her everywhere, a sea of faces in black and dark clothing, and the faint touch of blood accenting their strangeness.  
And they were all looking at the four of them.  
Gatomon hissed and rose. Ken unzipped his bag in one quick movement, upsetting Wormmon's reading. Matt and Joe formed ranks.  
A voice spoke from the speakers that had been playing music only moments before. It was a cold voice, dark and hard, an angry voice, but one that masked its anger with iron calm.  
"It seems we have visitors here. Guests, guests who do not appreciate us. They have come to spy on us."  
The faces around her shifted, becoming more focused, more intense and more angry. Suddenly they were in a circle, a circle of death, and somebody was pulling the strings.  
"We do not like it when we are spied upon, do we?" The voice continued softly as the regular patrons began to advance slowly and menacingly toward the group of digidestined. "We do not like spies at all. We do not like the others trying to stop us. Trying to interfere with us. And we will show them what happens to outsiders."  
The voice stopped. Kari caught a brief glimpse of a dark figure with a cape sprinting for a nearby door, but then there was a roar from the crowd pressing around them, and then they were set upon.  
  
What was that? Davis jerked up.  
Quick! The stairs! TK yelled. Patamon, go!   
digivolves to The blue and white angel hung in the air for one precious moment, and then he reached out and wrenched the huge window open with a mighty heave of one arm.   
Davis scrambled over to the door entrance, his heart pounding at the sound of yelling and screaming coming from inside, his vision clouding over as his hands closed on the handle, with Veemon right behind him. He managed to get it partway open, when it was struck from the other side. Someone, wearing dark clothes, had hit the door, and the heavy steel edifice slammed into Davis, knocking him backward. He caught a brief glimpse of a cape, a black one with a red interior, flapping, before he fell hard onto the ground. The impact knocked the breath out of him, and he collapsed for a few moments, by the time he managed to recover, only the howling of sound from below dominated his thoughts, and he rushed down the stairs.  
  
Several things happened the moment the dark figure reached the door. The first of the other customers, hissing from deep in his throat, reached for the four of them. Joe lashed out almost unconsciously. He had been aiming for the nose, but he missed, and instead his fist slammed out into his opponent's throat and jaw. The man reeled back, coughing, and collapsed onto the front rank, disrupting the approach.  
Ken's carrying bag exploded in a blast of purple light. Stingmon, fully energized and ready for battle, stood in the middle of the arena of darkened lights, two purple blades sliding from their sheaths as he prepared himself to defend his master. His sudden appearance sent the crowd rumbling back. Apparently, they were surprised, and the uniform dull anger in their eyes was replaced by something like fear.  
Gatomon exploded out of Kari's arms like a miniature tornado, dashing toward the window. Although she looked like a cat, and was about the size and weight of a cat, she was not a cat at heart. She was a creature of digital matter, and her strength was greater than any domesticated animal. Two men and a woman who unfortunately found themselves in her way were thrown aside like toothpicks.  
And then the window exploded open. His wings fully extended, Angemon could not enter the opening, but the appearance of a giant angel outside the window turned the fear in the attackers into full fledged panic. With a roar, they broke and ran.  
Kari jumped after Gatomon, and was caught, unceremoniously behind the neck, by Angemon's mighty hand. TK swung in through the window, bounced off a fleeing patron and landed on the floor, but his basketball reflexes saved him from being trampled. He rolled out of the crush and grabbed his brother's hand, hauling him to the window manually with a great heave. Angemon grabbed them with his other hand, just before they would have been trampled.  
Stingmon realized that conditions were too cramped to fly in, so he settled for grabbing Ken under one arm as the crowd parted around them. He also managed to grab Joe, who was massaging his hand on the floor, hauling the unfortunate up under his other arm, but was suddenly at a loss of where to go next. Then a massive blue arm reached from one side and caught him on the shoulder.  
What are you waiting for? ExVeemon yelled at him over the din of the chaos rapidly spreading to the lower floors.   
Yes actually. I was hoping to wake up and be out of this mess. Stingmon hauled himself over to where ExVeemon had cleared an area by the stairs. What do we do now? He asked as they managed to break through to the roof. There were screams coming from street level too, and a rush of air as Angemon broke away from the building, heading skywards.  
We get out of here before the police get here! That was Izzy with Tai, sitting on the back of Kabuterimon as he hovered in place. C'mon. Let's get!  
Stingmon stretched his wings and they disappeared into the night.  
  
  
You mean he rushed right past me? Davis yelled. Man, I could have caught him and ended this right there!  
Ken shrugged philosophically. But we might have ended up sending you home in a matchbox instead. If this is Myotismon we're talking about.  
Of course it's him. Matt turned to Ken. I mean, he took over a crowded room filled with people, set them against us, and still managed to slip away.  
I don't know. Ken murmured. It just doesn't seem like something he would do. I feel skeptical.  
Don't sell Ken short either. TK interrupted. It just doesn't feel right.  
What about you Gatomon? Tentomon interrupted their deliberations. You know him better than anybody. Is this something he would do?  
I don't know. Doubt was not a tone that the others were used to hearing in Gatomon's voice, but it was definitely there now. She refused to meet their eyes as well, another bad thing. I would have said no. If he had intended to evade us, I would have thought he would have made a quieter exit. And if he was intending on killing or harming us, he probably would have stuck around longer. And the trap just wasn't thorough for him to have planned it that well. But it wasn't totally unplanned. I just don't know.  
If she's not convinced, then I don't think I'm convinced either. Kari folded her arms.  
Either way, we've got to make preparations. Tai countered reasonably. Whatever we might think about who it is, it seems we have an opponent in the real world somewhere. And if they're operating here, it would only seem logical that we might be the real targets of this.  
So what should we do? Sora asked. After all, our families are here.  
Not a problem at the moment. Izzy replied. As long as they stay as safe as they can. Whoever this is doesn't seem to want to come out and attack us directly. At least not yet, so we're fairly safe here. It's only if they do dangerous things that they'll get into trouble, and I have no guarantees about that either. But there's nothing else we can really do. Even if we could hide them, I wouldn't bet that whoever our opponent is couldn't find them.  
We'll do our best I suppose. Tai shrugged, doing his best to look nonchalant. But we spend every spare moment on alert.  
  
Moment of your time TK? Izzy yelled as TK entered the Izumi apartment and removed his shoes.  
TK called back. A moment later TK entered the room, shedding his light jacket on the bed, followed closely by Ken, Joe and Kari. I've got the detective crew with me too.  
Izzy grinned at that. The team had split into two parts. Ken, Izzy, Joe, TK and Kari had become the detective team, analyzing crime scenes and any evidence the police could come up with while the rest of the team spent their time out patrolling the streets, and had taken to calling themselves the action team. Izzy and Ken provided the logic and the raw brainpower, Joe was a walking encyclopedia of medical knowledge and obscure facts, Kari was their crime photographer, Gatomon their bloodhound, and TK was finding that he had inherited his mother's journalistic skills when it came to ferreting out information. They had spent the past three days sitting in this room, looking for a connection between the crimes.  
So what's up? Ken asked. He reached into his ever-present bag, this one a gray one that had replaced the shredded black one, and removed a few cans of Coke, tossing one each to the others.  
I found a pattern. Izzy stated firmly.  
Joe, who had been in the process of opening his can, almost sprayed soda around the interior of Izzy's bedroom. Don't do that to me! He complained.  
So what do you think the pattern is? Ken looked sharply at Izzy.  
Izzy pulled out a map, covered in scattered blue and red dots. Here's a map of Odaiba and Tokyo. Recognize something?  
Almost everywhere you've got a red dot, you've got a blue dot too. Joe stared at it a moment. The red dots are the locations of all the attacks in Odaiba, but what are the blue dots? They're pretty close, but not identical.  
They're not supposed to be. The blue dots mark the locations of all the drained bodies found in Myotismon's last appearance in Odaiba.  
Ken shot upright.  
That's them. And whoever this is seems dedicated to faithfully repeating Myotismon's reign of terror.  
So it's definitely him. Joe slammed his soda can down.  
Not necessarily. TK mused. Something still isn't right. I'm sure that for Myostismon the act of feeding was one of convenience instead of one of ritual. Why would he go through the trouble of recreating it all here? It just doesn't make any sense. It looks more like someone's just following him, trying to imitate him.  
But why? Ken asked. What could they have to gain by killing like this?  
I don't know. Izzy replied firmly. But it does give us some options.  
Yeah. Like what? TK asked.  
But Kari had already seen it. There are still three places he hasn't attacked yet. Only three. We know where the next attack is going to come.  
So we split into three. Izzy mused. It looks like we've got to cover the apartment towers on the north side, the Fuji Television station and the Tokyo Big Sight Convention Center.  
  
TK, Kari, Ken and Matt had volunteered to be one group to the Fuji Television station, first because Matt and TK had a pass that let them and their friends get through the door in case they needed it, and second because they wanted to check out one of the previous attack sites again.  
There was a crowd by the police barricades, but Kari was able to walk up to the edge and take some pictures with her portable digital camera. Unfortunately, as far as Ken could see, it looked like there would be no more evidence hanging around this time then there had been the last time they had met.  
Oh, it's you kids again. A familiar voice spoke behind them. TK turned and found the vampire kid Kado standing behind them. Taking another look for the vampire killer? He grinned at them.  
It's the biggest news in town. TK shrugged.  
Kado shook his head. Not anymore. One of the big clubs got blasted up. Most of the people there claimed that whatever it was seemed downright supernatural.  
Matt's face got suddenly very red, but TK and Ken both pretended like he was not there. TK asked skeptically. And how do they explain that?  
I dunno. Kado opened his hands helplessly. If you ask my opinion, the big vampire clans are fighting for domination. I don't know why, but they seem to be doing a good job of it.  
I see. Ken sounded even more skeptical than TK.  
Well, don't look at me like I'm crazy at least. There are big rumors going around in the underground. Looks like something big's happening. I don't know for sure, but the vampires sure are active now. Trust me on that. The man shivered, either in anticipation or in fear, and disappeared into the crowd.  
What does that mean? TK whispered to Ken.  
I don't know. Ken replied pensively. It could mean that whoever this is intends to interact with humans. It could mean that he wants to enlist them as allies. But why?  
  
The parking lot behind Edo Towers, right? Tai asked, trying to look like he was just interested in kicking the soccer ball around with Joe and Davis, but he was having a hard time.  
Yeah, why? Izzy was sitting secreted in Cody's apartment, which fortunately looked out over the water surrounding Tokyo Big Sight.   
It looks like we aren't as smart as we thought we were. Tai juggled the ball on his head for a moment, and then bounced it off and kicked it to Davis.  
What do you mean?  
I mean that this place is crawling with cops. Tai snuck a glance at the pair of police cars sitting unobtrusively behind a nearby tree.   
How many? Izzy asked intently.  
So far I've counted five cars. And there are a bunch of people sitting around looking alert. Tai took another nervous glance around. It looks like other people can figure out the clues as well.  
Izzy remarked as he peered even harder through his binoculars. I don't see any police out here.  
I think that's because we have privileged information. Ken joined them on the three-way radio link. I don't think they know that the vampire from the original attacks and Myotismon are the same being.  
Of course! Izzy snapped his fingers. They have no reason to relate the attacks to the Odaiba Fog incident. So they've only covered one site. He glanced around. Cody was in the water in Submarimon, Sora and Mimi sitting at a picnic table, enjoying the sunset, not far from the convention center. Which means that the attack should occur at one of the other sites, doesn't it.  
Tai cut in.  
Suddenly there was a high pitched scream in the background, audible even over the radio connection.  
Then again, it may not! That came from right behind the edge of the parking lot! Let's go! Tai yelled, even as his hand scrambled inside his clothes for his digivice.  
  
What in the Joe had barely made it to the edge of the wall when a bolt of motion caught his attention. Something was moving on the water, and moving fast, sending white foam in all directions.  
Davis shot over the wall in a leap and went pale, half jumping and half falling down out of sight. A moment later there was the sound of someone being noisily sick into the bushes. Joe glanced and felt sick to his stomach, there was a body there, and the pool of blood spreading from the body, from massive wounds gorged in the neck. The victim, a young woman, was pale faced, eyes closed, lying on her back while her life's blood poured out onto the ground.  
He did not even think. He acted. The experience he had gained by volunteering in the local hospital was now paying off, and his emotions, including his own growing nausea, were brutally shunted aside as his rational mind took over. He knelt at the woman's side and saw that she was young, barely more than a girl. But he also saw that she was still alive. Wiping some of the blood clean with the edge of his jacket he realized what must have happened. Her attacker had probably been aiming for her jugular with some implements that looked disturbingly like sharpened fangshe drove that thought from his mind. But he must have been in a hurry and lost control at the last moment, or she jerked aside unexpectedly because the wounds, although deep, had missed the vital tubing. Joe let out a brief prayer of thanks at that and tried frantically to staunch the bleeding using his jacket and pieces torn out of his shirt.   
Did you see which way the murderer went? A police officer in a blue uniform had come up beside him while he had not been paying attention and startled him out of his concentration.  
He's not a murderer yet! Joe snapped. And I intend to keep it that way. He forced himself to relax. But I didn't see him.  
You look like you know what you're doing kid. Do you need some help? Another officer had dropped down next to him.  
If you have any sterile bandages with you, we could try bandaging her neck. If you think she's strong enough we can try to lift her head to reduce the blood flow. And if you could put your jacket over her, we might be able to keep her warm. He looked sorrowfully at the rags in his hand. I'm afraid mine is sort of ripped up.  
To his surprise, the police officer immediately tore his jacket off and placed it over the woman's rapidly cooling body. Then, almost as an afterthought he ripped off his own heavy uniform shirt and wrapped it around her, leaving him wearing only his undershirt over his chest.  
It's warm from my body heat. He explained when another officer shot him a questioning glance. She needs to be warm. The second officer nodded, and then stripped off his own jacket and wrapped it tenderly about the woman's body. Joe was only faintly aware of the crowd gathering around him, he was busy trying to suppress the bleeding by applying pressure to the injury without choking the victim.  
Then the uniformed paramedics were there, tearing his patient away from him. For a moment he considered resisting, but reason took over again, and he was forced to back off as they carted her off to the ambulance and then to the hospital. And then he was lost and drifting in a sea of questions.  
  
There's been an attack. The announcement ripped through the news room almost as soon as it reached TK and Matt's ears.  
There, look! Ken pointed in the direction of the attack, but not at the ground, at the sea.  
What is it? TK jerked his way to the window.  
Ken squinted. It looks like a boat.  
  
As soon as he saw Joe dart for the body, Tai was off and away, his digivice out in one hand. Behind him he could hear Davis regain control of his stomach and take off after him. His eyes were fixed on the mark on the water, and slowly it came into focus, a speedboat, shooting white foam in its wake as it sped into Tokyo harbor.   
Quick, we've got him now! Tai yelled. He looked around, but Joe was still bent over the body, moving frantically. He yelled into the radio. Go get him!  
Above he could see the distant dot that was Aquilamon turn toward the harbor, great wings pumping slowly. Policemen were running for the shore, radioing for backup. Already the harbor police would have been notified, and Tai could see the distant silhouette of a helicopter moving their way from Tokyo proper. He felt a surge of elation as Cody reported that he was on the way. With a submarine and air support, the killer was trapped! There was no way he could get away this time! Either the police would get him, or the digidestined would, and revenge would be sweet.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Aquilamon's rough voice. Tai, Tai! Check the land! Nobody's driving the boat!  
Tai squinted. It was already dusk, and he could barely see the white speedboat. How do you know?  
I can see it! Aquilamon howled back.  
It's probably just a trick of the light! Tai refused to be diverted.  
Tai, I can see it!  
Tai, do as he says, check the land! Izzy interrupted.  
  
When Izzy spoke in that tone, it meant that he needed to be obeyed. Tai shook his head and ran back toward the parking lots and garages, with Davis coming behind him confused.  
Why do you think he's right? Tai demanded as he began to run.  
Do you know anything about eagles Tai? Izzy asked with some asperity and a roar in the background that indicated that Kabuterimon was on the way.  
They're birds. Tai darted between two stopped cars.  
They're birds of prey Tai. Izzy sighed. They have to be able to spot a rabbit hiding in the underbrush from a kilometer up. Aquilamon can see that boat as clearly as if he was in front of it.  
Tai picked up the pace and thought about that for a second. Sorry about that Aquilamon.  
That's okay. The giant eagle replied. As long asTai, quick, to your right.  
Tai took a right turn behind the forbidding concrete parking structure, and caught a vague glimpse of a dark cloak and a flash of crimson as a figure ducked into the maintenance entrance to the next structure over.  
There he is! Tai roared to Davis. After him! But Davis had a different idea.  
Digi-Armor Energize! There was a flare of light from atop the closer parking structure, and then Rapidmon leapt over the edge and thudded to the earth, light and thunder gleaming off of his armor. Tai grabbed hold just as Davis leapt on and the Armor digimon raced into the fray. But inside, there was the metallic click of a closing door and a squeal, and Tai got a vague glimpse of a chrome colored vehicle racing to the nearest exit.  
There he is! Tai yelled, and Rapidmon skidded to a halt, the ground rattling beneath him. Then he bunched the muscles of his thighs and they were off again, racing out of the doorway that the car had left by. But just as they recovered from emerging into the face of the setting sun, Tai got a shock to his stomach. There was no sign of the car on the streets in front of them, but there were enough other cars to confuse the issue. In the distance he could hear the screech of tires and guessed that they were coming from the car they were pursuing, but he could not tell where they were going.  
I've lost him. Aquilamon growled suddenly, disappointed. They've disappeared behind some buildings. Near Aqua City. I have no idea if they're even still in the car. His rough voice betrayed his own disgust at his inadequacy.  
And you were right. Cody's voice cut in. They just caught up to the boat. It was empty.  
Next time Myotismon. Tai growled. Next time you die.  
  
fortunately the victim in question, a twenty-five year old office worker, is hospitalized in serious, but stable condition at an undisclosed location. Paramedics attribute her recovery from nearly fatal wounds to be due to first aid applied on the scene by a young hero from Odaiba. A high school student, Jyou Kido of Odaiba was able to apply the proper medical treatments. Although Mr. Kido was unable to be present for a televised interview, the police department has expressed their gratitude for his actions  
And you deserve every word of it. Davis sat back, completely satisfied. Joe was flushing so red he could have been mistaken for a Valentine's card, and he was hunkering down in his chair as if he thought that by disappearing into it he would become invisible to the others. ten digidestined and eleven digimon refused to let him escape their attentions.  
Three cheers for the hero of the evening. Yolei proposed, lifting a glass of soda she had helped liberate from her parent's store.  
Three cheers rocked the apartment building.  
C'mon guys. Joe complained, sinking even lower.  
You are the hero for today. Kari smiled. You saved a person's life.  
And Aquilamon, who told us that the boat was a decoy. Tai shook his head. I can't believe how easily he almost fooled us.  
It was nothing. Hawkmon looked deeply embarrassed.  
You still deserve it. Veemon tossed a chocolate bar in the digimon's general direction and flashed him a thumbs-up.  
Are we any farther than we were at the beginning, or have we gotten nowhere? Cody asked quietly from his corner of Tai's apartment.  
Definitely somewhere. Izzy replied before anyone could get depressed.  
Tai asked, perking up.  
We have some evidence. Tai saw a car, so we know he's been associating with the human world. And we saw what kind of car it was, and that limits it down. I'm going to use Tai's description of the car to try and figure out some possible suspects. Plus, we know something else.  
What's that? Cody asked.  
That's the disturbing part. Tai heard somebody jump in the car, and the car take off immediately. That means that whoever got in the car wasn't the driver. Plus, it left too fast for someone to set off the boat all the way at the shore, and still make it back to the parking garage. Izzy looked unexpectedly concerned.  
Does that mean what I think it means? Gatomon asked, looking worried.  
Izzy replied. Whoever or whatever this is, they're not working alone.  
  
No news? Matt asked, looking at his father's harried face.  
Definitely not. Mr. Ishida shook his head. I guess finding this out ourselves was too much to hope for. I don't suppose you could arrange an interview with Joe, could you? Maybe that would give us something to run on the news channel.  
We might be able to. TK replied. But I don't know if he'd be able to say anything in front of a camera.  
Well he is the hero of the hour. Mr. Ishida sat back in his chair, the hollows under his eyes showing how tired he was.  
Hey Mr. Ishida, are these boys yours? Another figure cut across the scene, swirling his black trench coat around him.  
Hey Kado. TK looked curiously at the boy. Do you work here?  
Sure do. Anyway, I was just going to tell you that we're ready to set up in room three. The man nodded to them, and then walked off into another hallway.  
Oh, so you know vampire boy. Mr. Ishida chuckled.  
Does he go on about that even here? TK asked.  
Yeah. But he's a good lad. Anyway, I've got work to do. Mr. Ishida got up and walked off to work.  
Well, that didn't get us anywhere. Matt commented after their father had left.  
  
At the sound of the opening door to his room Izzy reached out quickly and thumbed the switch to his computer, turning off the screen and rendering whatever he had been working on invisible.  
TK let his voice trail off. The rest of the detective crew peered curiously in behind him.  
Oh, it's just you guys. Izzy thumbed the monitor back to life and started typing again. Do me a favor and lock the door after you come in.  
are you hacking again Izzy? Joe looked uncomfortable.   
Izzy did not even change his expression.   
Just curious. Joe turned away to accept Ken's bag, opening it up to reveal the package of sodas that they had bought from Yolei's convenience store, along with a bag of cookies for their daily afternoon snack. It just seems so  
If you remember, we're trying to save lives here. Izzy stared at the computer.   
Yeah. So what are you hacking into? Kari sat back on Izzy's bed.  
The Ministry of Land, Infrastructure and Transport. Izzy sat back briefly in his chair, tapping his teeth thoughtfully.   
I'm sure that's fascinating. TK raised an eyebrow. What's so important about that? They shouldn't have any vital clues, should they?  
They do have a list of all registered vehicles in Japan. Izzy pointed out calmly.   
Does that mean you have some evidence? Kari leaned forward eagerly.  
Actually, yes. Tai, Davis, Veemon and Aquilamon all saw the car. They were able to give me quite an accurate description, especially Aquilamon, so I now know precisely what kind of car it was. Izzy continued leaning back in his chair.  
Don't keep us all in suspense. Ken sat back in his chair, sipping his soda.  
Actually, it's a pretty common vehicle. A Toyota Crown Royal, chrome colored, with local plates.  
Oh, that narrows it down. TK rolled his eyes sarcastically.  
Actually it does. Izzy actually sounded cheerful. Because Aquilamon managed to get the first digit of the license plate. And that does narrow it down.  
Gatomon, who had been taking a quick catnap on the ground by Izzy's bed opened an eye. So, do we know who did it?  
No. There are still eighty-seven suspects in Tokyo. Not many considering there are over eleven million people here, but a lot to check up on.  
What if you look in Odaiba alone? Ken asked.  
That's what I'm doing. Izzy replied. And here's the list.  
How many? Patamon asked. I hope it's not too many.  
Izzy replied, clapping his hands together. So now we should go out and take a look at some of these people.  
Great. Let me see the list. TK took a piece of paper out and began to jot down the names of the addresses.  
Let's start there. Ken suddenly pointed to an address.  
The Hirumas? That's all the way across town. And they don't look like very interesting suspects to me. Joe squinted at the line.   
They aren't. The wife is a housekeeper, and the husband works, I think doing taxes for some big corporation.  
So why start there? Kari asked, staring at the names.  
Because I want to know why we ran into their youngest daughter at the Falling Curtain before everything came down on our heads. Ken stared at the address a moment more.  
You mean Gatomon breathed in.  
I think it's time I had a talk with Keiko Hiruma.  
  
She didn't come to school today. It was not exactly a question, not with how irritated Ken, TK and Kari looked.  
I looked high and low for her, and I couldn't find her. Ken murmured. She's good at being unnoticed, but disappearing entirely is unlike her.  
So we'll have to look elsewhere. Joe shrugged.  
Who are you looking for anyway? That was Cody, talking through their constant communications network.  
Keiko Hiruma. Ken grumbled back.  
Keiko, the quiet girl? Yolei asked suddenly.  
Yes, that's her. From school. Ken looked up, sounding startled.  
I just saw her, heading into Palette town. Yolei replied. She looked kinda weird, so I remember seeing her, but I don't remember her doing anything.  
Palette town. Ken looked up.   
We can be there in a minute or two if we run. TK suggested.  
If you could keep up with me. Ken shot back, sprinting easily down the long sidewalk in front of them.  
As if either of you two boys could outrun me. Kari laughed, running ahead.  
Joe yelled. Wait for me!  
  
Tai paused for a moment as he paced on the roof of the Convention Center, silently cursing to himself. Davis sat next to Agumon, absently trying to balance a soccer ball on his head.  
I wish something would happen. Tai grumbled to himself.  
  
Well, here we are, where is she? Kari asked, audible over the communications net. Izzy grunted in the comfort of his room and kept probing at his computer. He was plugged into the entire communications net, just in case they came up with a problem for him, but he was working on something else.  
She's got to be around here somewhere. TK was saying.  
There she is! Ken yelled. Izzy turned down the volume. Just getting onto the Ferris Wheel!  
Izzy grinned to himself. The others would be stuck, waiting, while the 115 meter tall wheel whirled around. It would take them a few minutes.  
What's going on? TK's next question shook Izzy out of his computer-induced reverie. It sounded serious, focused, worried, more than he had expected.  
Looks like there's something wrong. Kari sounded worried too. Is that something breaking at Keiko's carriage?  
Maybe a mechanical failure? Ken asked. It looks almost like the window was broken. He sounded nervous. Izzy frowned, but he realized that there was nothing he could do.  
Oh good, she's all right, I can see her andwait a moment. Joe's voice broke off in mid-sentence, and Izzy froze, hand halfway to his mouse, waiting for disaster to strike.   
Oh My God! SHE'S GOT A BOMB!  
  
Joe's shout broke through the network like a raging wildfire. A fishing boat was nearly overturned as a submersible projectile blasted through the sea right next to it. Another boat in another part of the harbor was swamped as a huge white mammal erupted nearby, heading inland.   
Tai and Davis looked at each other in utter horror before they could reach for their digivices.  
Matt and Sora dropped their shakes and ran for the door of the café.  
Yolei and Aquilamon went into a near terminal dive.  
Izzy grabbed his digivice, and he and Tentomon jumped out his window.  
And underneath the Ferris wheel, all hell broke loose.  
  
_Is this how I die?_ Ken wondered abstractly as the wind blew Keiko's jacket back. The girl stood, completely visible in the light of the afternoon. Somehow she had forced the door to the carriage open, and now the empty shell behind her framed her, dark hair whipping back like a living thing. She stood precariously above the crowd that had gathered below when the Ferris wheel had stopped, frozen, petrified in time, a being from another world watching over them. She reminded Ken of a statue on some European cathedral, watching over the vast crowds, yet remote and unchanging as time passed. Her face hardly changed, barely even moved, and even though he could not tell at this distance, her eyes seemed not to see what was in front of her.  
As the wind blew her skirt against her knees, the lifting of the jacket confirmed Joe's startled outcry. Several different lumpy objects were placed against her skin, belted there by a peculiar contraption. And from it they could see, just barely, a wire running to what looked like the stick from a joystick in her hand, her thumb hovering ominously over the button on top. For a moment the light struck her strangely, and her face seemed to twist as new shadows ran over it, until she had become a veritable angel of death.  
_If that's a real bomb, we're all going to die_. Ken thought. _The explosion will blast the Ferris Wheel off kilter, and the whole thing will collapse on us. It'll crush those people standing directly below it, and then the shrapnel, superheated by the explosion will cut us to shreds. The metal will tear our bodies apart. If I'm lucky, a single shard will blast through my brain and I'll die instantly. If I'm not I'll probably linger here for hours, a spear of steel through my guts before the pain grows too much and drags me to my death._  
He tried to memorize the moment before the inevitable leap. TK standing there, a disbelieving look on his kind face, a shock in his eyes. He would not go down easy, Ken realized, and remembered, for a moment, the time the blonde boy had beaten him in his own fortress, and smiled. Joe was standing there, his long hair framing a shocked face, a face that had shown understanding and compassion many times, a face that soon would only be white and dead. And there was Kari, her brown hair flying back, a looked of stunned disbelief on her ivory face. The wind brushed his face and kissed his hair. _This is the last time I will wind on my face_, Ken realized. _There was so much I wanted to do, but this is as good a way as any to go out. I'm glad I had friends_.  
TK's hat exploded.  
digivolve to  
The deepening voice explained what had happened, even as the blinding light forced Ken to squint. The angel, glowing with unearthly power, rose from the earth in a storm of wings, and he was holding nothing back. This was not the digital warrior that Ken had seen so many times before, this was Angemon dressed to impress, lightning and fire written in every line of his being.  
That voice could probably be heard in Kyoto. I will not allow this abomination to take place.  
There is nothing but darkness. Even though she spoke softly, the world quieted as if to hear Keiko's announcement. It covers everything.  
It does not have to. You can still fight it.  
For a moment, Keiko wavered. And then, visible from this distance, her brows firmed, her finger tightened, and she jumped. There was a moment when she was hanging loose in space, almost floating through the wind, almost flying, but not quite, and then she was falling down, and down, and down. Joe shut his eyes.  
On the ground, paper erupted from wherever it lay. The remains of TK's hat blasted away with the wind. Kari instinctively moved her hands down as her school skirt was blown almost halfway up, and Ken was forced to squint against the roar of wind, even as an earth-shattering roar shook the entire world. His ears rang like the bells of Notre Dame, but his mind had not even noticed. They were too busy staring, staring at the sight in front of him.  
In that one instant, between decision and action, between standing and falling, between the present and the future, Angemon had moved. Not moved like he usually did, swishing madly through the air, but really _moved_. Ken had not even seen him. One moment he was hanging gently in the air, the next he was at Keiko's side, holding her limp body in one hand, and the detonator in the other. It was hard to believe that he changed position so fast, but there was no doubting the fact that he had somehow covered the distance between him and the girl. The intellectual part of Ken's mind was struggling with the concept of how, even as he stared disbelievingly.  
_Sonic booms? Did he fly faster than sound?_ But there was no time to wonder, because Angemon was speaking again.  
There are powers greater than the darkness, there are forces stronger and more enduring than even the greatest of evils, and we who serve them do not fear the darkness. With a gentleness that belied his strength he moved the resisting Keiko's hand away from the detonator. Nor do you.  
Keiko struggled for a moment, and then suddenly went limp in the angel's arms. Angemon smiled gently at her, and descended slowly to the ground, moving the detonator away as he went. He set down in the middle of a group of startled officials and security guards, kneeling to deposit the unconscious girl among them.  
A sudden shift of motion was the only warning, the sudden appearance of a red dot that moved with dragonfly quick speed, racing up Keiko's arm until it rested on the bridge of her nose. Angemon had only a split second to see it and comprehend the meaning, only a split second to understand and to act before disaster struck.  
There was a loud _crack_ and, with a thud, like a nail being driven into old wood, a bullet sliced through the air and slammed into the back of Angemon's hastily raised hand. Only angelic reflexes could have done that, and his arm shook at the impact, even as he released the girl's weight into the arms of the surrounding officials. He turned and, for a moment, Ken was grateful that he was wearing a helmet. There was a look around Angemon's mouth and his jaw that told Ken that he would never, never, under any circumstances, want to look into the eyes of the enraged digimon in front of him.  
Hand of Fate! The blast of golden energy shot out with sizzling power, moving so fast that the air literally melted out of its way, tracing back along the path of the gunshot. In the distance a collection of cargo crates erupted into a fantastic explosion.  
There were no remains found when the police shifted through the wreckage. The mysterious assailant had escaped again.  
  
This is beginning to worry me. Really worry me. Tai paced back and forth, and surveyed the team in front of him. His sister Kari looked pretty good considering what she had just seen, but her eyes were red, and Tai suspected that during the fifteen minutes or so when she had locked herself inside the bathroom, she had been crying. Joe was hiding everything beneath an impenetrable mask. It was TK and Ken he was really worried about. Both of them had been taken over by some kind of inner fire, they were dead set on catching whoever was behind this now. What the hell are we dealing with? Myotismon doesn't use firearms, so there are some humans involved, but why are they following his old patterns?  
Shock value? Matt asked bitterly, turned to one side. They're sure as hell shocking me. Sora was hanging on to one arm, she looked pretty shaken too.  
Tai swore.  
Two sites left. Izzy commented.  
All right, I have a new plan. Everyone sat up straighter. Davis, Matt, Cody, Sora, you're with me. We're going to stake out those two remaining kill sites. If he shows up, we'll burn him where he stands. All the rest have different jobs. Joe, you get to the hospital, take TK and Kari with you and you can drop by the TV station on the way back. I want to know everything they know. Ken, Izzy, Yolei, I want you to take another look at our collection of evidence. I'm tired of reacting to this creep. The next time, I want to nail his ass to the wall, and I want to get him first, before he gets anybody else. All right, we clear? Heads nodded. Then let's move out.  
What exactly are we supposed to look for? Izzy asked Tai softly as he left.  
Check the photos and the crime scene reports again. Tai shook his head a few times. I just wished I could believe that you will find something.  
  
A long night of boring guard duty came screeching to a halt as a woman's scream echoed throughout the area of the convention center.  
What the hell? Davis asked, but Tai was already running toward the source of the noise. The scream was followed by some more muted noises. Someone was definitely in trouble here.  
He turned a corner and found himself facing a mostly unused maintenance shack with the door partially ajar. With a crunch he kicked the door open, and then moved in, digivice at the ready. Davis was right behind him, a comforting presence as he entered the dark of the building. He could see nothing, only a few dark, looming shapes. Myotismon himself could be hidden inside, and Tai would know nothing. There were a few whispering sounds as Davis ran his arm over the wall, but the strangely muffled cries were still coming from in front of them. Then there was the rattle of a chain and a click as Davis's questing hand found the light switch.  
Davis swore. Sitting there, illuminated in the light, was a faded black tape recorder from which the sounds were issuing. He grimaced and walked up beside Tai and pushed the stop button.  
There was a click. Tai caught Davis's shoulder in a grip like iron.  
Don't Move! The steel in the leader's voice froze Davis like he was in a vice.  
What's wrong? He asked, not straightening up.  
Look down. Davis looked down and examined the floor more closely. He was standing on a huge metal plate apparently left lying haphazardly on the ground. The rest of the floor was regular concrete, gray uniformity from one side of the shed to the other, so it did stand out, but it did not look too unusual. He had not even noticed walking onto it.  
What's wrong Tai? Agumon asked from the doorway.  
Get back. Get way back.  
Agumon sounded confused.  
Davis began.  
Do you recognize that? Tai asked carefully.  
Davis admitted truthfully.  
It's a weighing scale, like they use to weigh commercial goods. It dipped down when you stepped on it. I felt it.  
What's your point?  
Look at the tape recorder. Tai pointed. There's a wire attached to itsee it? It's pretty thin, but it runs down that support beam and vanishes under this metal plate. I heard a click under us when you pushed that button. Now, if I were a vampire being chased by some kids, what would I do? I would lure them into a trapby using bait I knew they would take. And what would I use for a trap. Well, I've got at least one person who is good at making bombs.  
Davis gulped.  
Care to bet on what happens when we take our weight off the scale? Tai asked conversationally. He was still staring at the unremarkable steel plate beneath them with a curious and burning look in his eye.  
Not really. Davis remarked. What do we do now?  
Agumon, shut the door and stay outside with Veemon. Tai raised his communicator to his lips. Izzy, we have a situation.  
  
Any luck? TK's voice startled Joe. He had been staring at some paperwork, trying to pretend to be busy, while people moved purposefully in the background. He put down the pieces of paper in his hand suddenly.  
Yes actually. Joe looked around and then gestured with one hand. He, TK and Kari moved back into the waiting room. When TK and Kari had left the place had been so busy that it looked like he would be stuck here forever. They had gone off to check the newsroom, leaving Joe to check up on things here. Now they took three unoccupied seats in the waiting room. The green upholstery sunk under their wait.  
What's the word from the newsroom? He asked curiously.  
Nothing. My Dad's too frantic to even talk to me clearly. The whole place is an uproar, between the vampire killer and the schoolgirl suicide bomber. They have less of a clue than we do. Even Kado was too busy to talk to us about vampires. He looked like he was having a really bad day.  
Aren't we all. Joe murmured.  
So what's the scoop? Gatomon asked softly from Kari's backpack.  
All right, it runs like this. I managed to sneak a look at some of Keiko's lab results, and they found some interesting things in her blood.  
In her blood? Kari shuddered. Like what?  
She's been poisoned. Joe let that out only in the softest tone of voice, a volume above which the sudden indraw of breath among his listeners was clearly audible. Not to kill, but enough to destabilize her. It looks like it was a poison aimed at disrupting her higher thought processes, and that it was administered carefully, over a long period of time in small doses. Plus, there are all sorts of weird drugs in her system. One of them is something that they haven't figured out how it got in there, but it looks like it was responsible for sending her into a depression. A long depression. It was probably enough to make her contemplate suicide. And there's something more recent too, a drug they haven't managed to identify yet, but I have my suspicions.  
Like what? TK asked breathlessly.  
There are a number of drugs that make a personvery susceptible to suggestions. If she really had been depressed enough to kill herself, something like that might have been enough to get her to take a whole bunch of other people with her. And if they'd given her a bomb Joe let his voice trail off.  
And she was too drugged to understand what was wrong the whole time. Kari looked revolted.  
Plus, she's going to be too confused for a long time to give any coherent answers to the rest of us. Joe shook his head.  
Just then they were interrupted as two crying adults were led into the room by a kind-faced orderly.  
I had no idea! The woman was sobbing. I can't believe that our Keiko could be so desperate. I knew it was a bad idea to let her hand out with that vampire crowd in the first place. All three digidestined tried very hard to pretend that they were not listening. I knew something was wrong when she started doing bad at school. And I thought it couldn't get any worse than when she stole the car last week, but this?!? The last ended in a wail of sorrow and loss.  
Stole the car? Kari whispered.  
Not good. Joe replied. Looks like our friend is trying to eliminate witnesses.  
TK's D3 beeped.  
What is it? TK whispered.  
Get yourselves to Tokyo Big Sight now! Izzy snapped. We have a major problem.  
  
We're here. Izzy reported through the digivice.  
Okay, let me explain the problem. Tai rattled out their situation quickly in a calm voice. He had never been noted by his teachers for having great amounts of brainpower, but the danger was stimulating his mind like school never did. Ideas and plans were crackling in logical order in front of his eyes. Tai knew it was strange, but he felt alive again.  
_Yep. Certified mental case. But alive._ Tai thought. _Here I am, probably standing on a whole pile of high explosives, with some guy, maybe with a remote detonator crawling around, waiting for the other shoe to drop. If there was ever everything to make me think about my mortality, this is it. But instead I feel alive._  
So what do we do? Izzy asked.  
I want you to take all the flying digimon. Do a sweep of the area, and make sure that our unnamed adversary is hiding, and not around watching us. Got it?  
Izzy gave some orders in the background. Tai could hear muted confirmations, and then the brief roars of wind as various digimon scrambled aloft.  
Davis asked.  
I think he's around here somewhere, waiting and watching to see if his trap works. Tai remarked. That's where I would be if I were him. And if I were him I would be clever enough to have a remote control to this bomb.  
You mean there's a remote for this? Davis asked, looking around. Aren't we dead if he's got one?  
Tai's grin was clearly visible, even in the dim electric light, and there was definitely an edge to it. His brain was working in funny patterns, but it was definitely working again. Try your cell phone.  
Davis pulled out his sister's gray cell phone and looked flipped the cover up to activate it. There was a beep, and for a moment Davis just stared at it with a confused expression on his face. There's no reception here, we're in a buildingoh, so that's why you made Agumon close the door.  
Right. We might be trapped inside, but he's trapped outside. We can communicate because our D3s aren't limited by physical barriers. He can't. It's a stalemate. Neither of us can do anything. Which gives us the advantage, because time is on our side.  
Clever plan. That was Izzy. We've secured the entire area as far as I can tell. So how do you want to do this?  
Here's what I want to do  
  
Do you really think you can do this? Angemon asked, his rich voice deep with concern.  
I don't have a choice. That's my partner being threatened in there. I have to help him. Agumon turned back and stared at the building with furious impotence in his eyes. And since nobody has a better plan, I guess it's the plan we'll use. He stared at the wall, and then back at all of them.  
And don't stare so much! He snapped. They just grinned back at him.  
warp digivolve to The light grew around him. Agumon had not been sure if he could do this, but his chosen partner was in danger, and there was no way that he was going to let Tai down. It did not matter what it took. He, Agumon, was going to do his job. Light glinted off the armor at sharp angles.  
It looks like Azulongmon's gift is still working. Matt commented lightly.  
Be careful. Kari stepped back next to Nefertimon, who was scanning the perimeter with sharp eyes.   
All right, all right. WarGreymon edged the door open.  
Nice to see you again big guy. Tai remarked.  
Let's get down to business. WarGreymon grumbled. The shield slid off his back in a rush and slammed together in front of him with a heavy clang. It was actually light considering its strength, which was why Tai had chosen it. Carefully, the huge Mega slid it across the floor until it was resting on the scale platform.  
Tai murmured. He picked up one foot gingerly, wincing as his weight was transferred to one leg, and then placed it gently down on the portion of the shield that was lying on the scale. Then, just as carefully he moved his other foot until he was standing completely on the shield, but still resting all his weight on the scale. Next it was Davis's turn to ease his way completely onto the shield, tensing as if he expected the bomb to explode at any moment. Then the two of them were standing on the shield.  
WarGreymon murmured.  
Angemon stepped up, shielding himself behind WarGreymon and pressed the opposite end of his staff down onto the scale, using his angelic senses to tell him exactly how depressed the scale was. This could end disastrously, but at least they would have WarGreymon's shield between the two humans and the probably danger.  
WarGreymon murmured, and lifted the shield gently. Angemon grunted and began to apply his weight to the staff, keeping the scale from lifting up and blowing the two chosen to kingdom come for a precious few moments. It took a lot of gentle changes in his posture, he could feel the scale trying to change, trying to shift either up of down, but he held it firmly in place, using the shivers coming up his staff to tell him how much pressure he should apply.  
WarGreymon put the shield down outside with a clang and let Tai and Davis scamper off. Tai grabbed Kari in a comforting hug, and Davis grabbed Veemon and moved him away from the forbidding doorway.  
WarGreymon moved silently in front of Angemon, holding his shield at the ready as the rest of the digidestined began to take flight and distance themselves from the imminent explosion. Angemon waited for WarGreymon to brace himself, and then for the rest of the digidestined to move a safe distance away, flying upwards until they were safely out of reach.  
WarGreymon murmured.  
All right. On three. One. The two of them braced. Two. Three!  
Angemon relaxed the pressure on his staff. The room exploded in a flash of fire.  
But WarGreymon was a Mega level digimon, and he had seen more firepower from Champions. The rush of shrapnel and superheated fragments of the door didn't even bother him, and his heavy shield kept Angemon safe for the few seconds while the blast subsided.  
Angemon looked around and brushed some dust off of his sleeve. That wasn't so bad.  
Let's get out of here before the police show up. WarGreymon grumbled as the digidestined flew off into the sky.  
  
This is so pointless! Izzy's voice resounded in the room even as Joe came in. Izzy, Ken and Yolei had locked themselves up in Izzy's room for almost a whole day now, and the others were beginning to wonder about them. TK was not doing any better, he was wandering the city, serving as their eyes and ears, prowling around and sticking his nose in everywhere. Kari was keeping a wary eye on him, just like Izzy and Yolei were watching after the equally determined Ken. We're just not finding anything here.  
The answer's in here somewhere. Ken stated firmly.  
We've been over it fifty times already. Yolei sounded exhausted.  
Hey guys. Joe walked in, stuffing the bag of candy he had been munching into one of his jacket pocket. How's it going?  
Ken reported flatly. We're just not seeing it.  
Izzy and Yolei looked terrible, huge circles looming under their eyes, and both of them looked about ready to collapse. Their skin had grown pale and sallow, and their faces were drawn. Ken looked worse if that was possible. He was staring grimly, powered by some unholy energy from beyond the grave. Joe knew that he should be shaking with exhaustion, but he was not even trembling. Ken was drawing on his last reserves of strength.  
Maybe you need some rest. Joe suggested.  
No damnit! I'm going to nail this bastard to a wall before I start sleeping! Ken roared, his face contorting in anger. Then his tone dropped and softened. I'm sorry Joe. It's just that I'm sofrustrated by all this. But I really shouldn't take it out on you.  
I know. This is just too bad. Joe shook his head.  
Did you bring anything to eat? Yolei asked lifelessly.  
Joe shook his head. No. TK and Kari are coming later with that. They said that they would stop by some place and get takeout or something.  
I hope they hurry up. Yolei groused. Her tone brightened. Hey, what's this in your jacket? Can I have it to eat?  
Joe waved his hand and turned his attention to Ken, who was still staring at the maps and pictures laid out in front of him.  
It's not like this is your fault Ken. Joe laid a hand on Ken's shoulder. Nothing you did created this, and the fact that we've managed to prevent one set of murders already should count as something.  
That's not what's bothering me. Ken shook his head. The problem is this. When we started we were hunting a killer. Now I'm afraid that the killer is hunting us. He stared at the ceiling a moment with haunted eyes. I don't like that. I don't like that at all, and I don't know what to do about it.  
Well isn't that a first. Yolei's voice cut in savagely. Ichijouji the wonder boy doesn't know something. What a laugh. At least when you were the Digimon Emperor you were at least useful for something.  
Ken jerked back as if he had been shot, too surprised to answer. Yolei stalked up to him with something burning in her eyes. Izzy laid a cautioning hand on her shoulder, but she threw it off violently, tossing Izzy back as she did so.  
Don't get me started on you Izumi. She shot savagely at the resident genius. You dirty little know-it-all. All you know is how to show off. Well, I'm on to your little scheme and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you get away with it. When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you had stayed quiet all those years ago.  
Something's wrong with her voice. Ken remarked calmly, moving so he was free of the table.  
I noticed. Joe circled around the other side.  
So you can't handle the truth. Yolei spat. Come on you wusses. I'll take you all on at once. Bring it!  
Grab her! Ken yelled.  
Izzy reached out with one arm, but an enraged Yolei straight-armed him in the chest and knocked the wind out of him, sending him flying back across the ground. He hit the wall and knelt there, hunched over and trying to get his breath back, just concentrating on breathing. Then Yolei jumped at Ken.  
Ken reacted by instinct. Seven years of judo gave him both the skills and the knowledge to end this and he used them almost automatically. Even as her fist came in he pivoted aside and used her momentum and his weight to slam her into the table.. The impact momentarily knocked the fight out of her, and Ken grabbed her forcefully, holding her down by the shoulders. Joe jumped in too, managing to restrain a flailing arm, but he could not manage to grab the other. Meanwhile Yolei managed to get her wind back and began kicking her legs out, threatening to break the table apart.  
There was a click as the door opened. TK's voice rang through the room, What's all that noise?  
Ken yelled, trying to force Yolei down. Give us a hand here!  
TK and Kari burst in the door, and tried to make sense out of the scene in front of them.  
Kill you all! Yolei screeched, her free hand trying to work its way up to Ken's face. Ken kept backing away. Then TK was there, grabbing her hand in a grip like steel and forcing it down. A moment later he managed to maneuver himself so he was sitting on her legs as well, and she could not move them anymore.  
So now what? TK asked, as Yolei continued to struggle her way into exhaustion.  
I don't know. Ken admitted, as Kari grabbed Yolei's head firmly between her hands to keep the irate girl from hurting herself with her struggles. I wasn't thinking that far ahead.  
There were a few moments of struggle from Yolei, and then abruptly she collapsed, going limp as if all the energy had suddenly run out of her. She sagged down and for a few moments all the sound in the room was her ragged breaths.  
You can let me up now. Yolei whispered. TK looked at Ken, but her voice had returned more or less to normal, so Ken gave a tentative nod. Slowly and carefully they backed away, and let Yolei sit up on her own.  
What happened? Kari asked.  
I don't know. Suddenly I was just too angry to control myself. Yolei shook her head. It was frightening. I was too angry to stop myself and I really didn't care. I couldn't control anything. It was almost like I was taken over.  
Maybe it was something you ate. Hawkmon grabbed her leg in a reassuring manner. I've eaten some things like that.  
Yolei gave him a tired smile. I doubt it. The only thing I ate was about half of Joe's pastry.  
Joe froze. Pastry? What pastry?  
The one in your jacket. Yolei looked confused.  
But the only thing in my jacket should have been a bag of candy. Joe looked around. All of the children suddenly went very, very silent, staring at each other with wide, round eyes.  
Could we see this pastry? Izzy asked quietly, standing up.  
It's right over there. Yolei pointed with a shaky finger.  
I don't remember that In the back of Joe's mind the light bulb suddenly exploded. _Oh crap_.  
What is it? Ken asked intently.  
When we were at the Falling Curtain I took a pastry from the tray. But I didn't eat it, I stuck it in my jacket pocket. And although I don't remember, I think that's it.  
They all stared at the unassuming piece of fried dough for a few more moments, silently listening to the click of Izzy's computer, and the sound of a nearby clock.  
The people in the Falling Curtain went crazy in sort of the same way, didn't they? TK asked in what must have seemed an almost conversational voice. His eyes were a bit wide though.  
Something like that. Kari kept staring.  
Izzy pointed at the door. Quick, to the batmobile!  
But Jim's got the car tonight. Joe protested.  
Well then we'll use public transportation! Let's go! He placed the pastry half carefully in a sealed plastic bag and then ran out the door.  
Yolei ran after him. Where are we going?  
And don't forget the takeout!  
  
So are we breaking in here too? TK asked, looking at the room with interest. The roof was normal for a university building, standard ceiling fixtures. Everywhere else was a forest of plain black tables, pipes protruding from the wall and desktops at odd angles, and huge rows of racked glassware. He peered into a cupboard filled with a forest of glass beakers and watched his reflection stare back out at him. On his head Patamon waved his ears at his own reflection.  
Nope. The university gave me a key. I work around here enough. Izzy grinned, staring carefully at the sample in his hand. He was holding it in gloves, with tongs and a test tube to shield himself from the harmful effects. Well, here it goes. He dumped the sample into the chemical bath that was heating over a nearby Bunsen burner and waited for something to happen.  
Hey TK! Kari waved her pair of chopsticks at him. You want anymore beef?  
I guess I'll have some. TK sat down next to her at the table farthest from Izzy and Joe's lab apparatus, where the rest of them and their digimon had spread out the takings that TK and Kari had brought with them. He grabbed his pair of chopsticks from next to his empty plate and grabbed some rice out of Kari's container.  
Hey! Did I say you could do that? She half yelled, half laughed.  
Did you say I couldn't? TK grinned back. You know you're not going to eat it anyway.  
Kari growled. You know me better than Tai does. I've got to develop some new habits to drive you crazy.  
TK rolled his eyes. Ken and Yolei giggled at the two of them.  
There was the ring of a bell from the next room.   
Hey Izzy. Ken called. The mass spec. is done!  
I heard it. Izzy put down what he had been looking at and shoved the huge plastic safety goggles further up on his head. Besides, it looks like this test isn't going to show us anything.  
Are we out of luck? Tentomon asked.  
No. I can name about a dozen things that this isn't, which narrows down our search field a lot. Joe, keep an eye on this. Izzy entered the next room.  
Got it. Even Joe was starting to sound bored.  
There was a moment of silence from the next room, marred by the sound of Gatomon crunching something that sounded hard. Then Izzy whistled, and they all turned to look.  
Well, this is interesting. Izzy emerged, carrying a pair of printouts in white-gloved hands. Hey Ken, why don't you look at this.  
Ken came over and whistled. I wish we had better resolution, but this is pretty interesting. He pointed at something the rest of them could not see. Here, look at those peaks.  
That's what I was talking about. Izzy frowned.  
It's organic all right, but it's got both Nitrogen and Sulfur in here? Ken looked confused. That's a pretty weird mix-up.  
Can you think of anything like that Joe? Izzy asked.  
Sulfur and Nitrogen, eh? Joe thought for a moment. Hold on now, I remember my Dad speaking about something like that not too long ago. Neurobiology stuff. Don't know why. He thought for a few more moments, and then snapped his fingers. Izzy, Ken, see if you can find me a copy of the latest Merck Index. If I'm remembering right, this stuff is pretty new.  
Got it. Ken disappeared down a side corridor, and then reappeared a few seconds later holding a large green volume in his hands. It's in English though. He warned, placing it on the table.  
No problem. Joe peered over and stared at the pages, turning them rapidly, sometimes brushing a name on the page with a finger and muttering to himself. For several minutes the only sound was the soft whisper of Joe talking to himself, and the rustle of paper. Then finally his finger stabbed down on a particular page.  
Experimental stimulant. Izzy read. Can induce flashes of extreme emotion in people with insufficient body weight to properly absorb the drug. Used in He looked up. This is still under patent.  
What does that mean? TK asked, standing up.  
That there's only one company that produces it. Ken frowned for a moment, rubbing his chin. It's only used for certain patients, mostly overweight ones, some sort of energy supplement to help them exercise, but it can cause extreme anger if too much is given to a thinner person. So that means that there's only going to be a few places handling it.  
Izzy had already flipped open his computer and was scanning through web pages, murmuring to himself. Here it is. He finally proclaimed. Three offices and import sights in Japan. One at Nagasaki. One at Osakawait a moment, that one's only for heavy medical equipment, not drugs. And one at the Odaiba section of Tokyo Harbor.  
Yolei whispered.  
Anything else? Ken asked, looking over Izzy's shoulder.  
I'll say. Izzy pointed at something on the screen. Look at this. There was a break-in about three months ago. Just before all this started. Someone tookI don't know what those other chemicals are.  
I do. Joe murmured. I saw them on Keiko's blood report.  
Well, that narrows it down. We know he was there three months ago. How does that help? Yolei asked.  
I can give you one better. Izzy murmured. There's another shipment coming the day after tomorrow. I bet that our friend's going to show up to that one too.  
TK looked over.  
One of the things he took was a steroid compound, sort of like a strength booster. Problem is, he only took three months worth of supply. So guess what happens now.  
He runs out. Ken sat up straight and ginned.  
So what do we do now? Kari asked.  
I want to look at the dockyard security tapes. Izzy gave them all a sly look.  
  
Just keep quiet. Tai whispered.  
Silence is the first part of the skill of a ninja. Shurimon replied tonelessly.   
I thought you were a samurai, not a ninja. Matt replied from the other side as they edged along the windowsill.   
The basics remain the similar. Shurimon shrugged.  
Can you keep it down? Ken hissed at them. I'm trying to work here. He was busy working on the window lock with a set of tools that he had borrowed from Izzy. After a moment of listening only to the hollow blowing of the wind, and trying not to fall off the narrow ledge, there was a click.  
Ken slipped inside, followed by Shurimon and the two other boys. I want the two of you to look around. See if you can find anything interesting lying around. Shurimon, you're scouting ahead. Try to find the security storage room. There should be a series of CDs burned with old security tapes. I want them found.  
Matt and Tai looked around the corridor, and Shurimon disappeared into the darkness. After a few moments Tai, who had been crouched down near one corner of the corridor, frowned and returned carefully to them.  
There's at least one security guard here. Tai whispered. I could hear him, whistling, pretty badly too. I think he's on a floor beneath us.  
If he's assigned to the port authorities, he might have to patrol the whole dockyards. Matt whispered hopefully.  
Given our luck, I wouldn't count on it. Ken murmured back.  
I found it. Shurimon's deep voice, coming unexpectedly out of the darkness directly behind them, nearly sent all of them screaming.  
Warn me when you're going to do that! Tai hissed, turning toward Shurimon.  
It would startle you just as much. Shurimon returned evenly.  
Great. He's got a sense of humor. Matt murmured.  
Did you find it? Ken asked, rolling his eyes.  
Of course. Shurimon disappeared into the gloom again.  
Let's go. Ken waved.  
Ken was just trailing behind the disappearing hem of Shurimon's clothes, until the armor digimon stopped suddenly, and opened an older wooden door. Inside were several cabinets of electronic equipment, and a whole pile of DVD cases.  
Sloppy filing system. Tai noted, sitting down on one side of the room as Ken took out a black laptop computer and started it up.  
Shurimon closed the door after him.  
Ken murmured. For a moment there was silence, then the whine of a DVD drive opening and a click as he put something inside it and closed it again. Then there were a few more moments of typing and button-pushing.  
Thank God for DivX. He murmured quietly after a moment. Silence rained for several minutes, and the only light in the room was the dance of color over Ken's face.  
He hissed suddenly.  
What's wrong? Matt jerked up.  
What was that? A voice asked from outside. Matt, Tai and Ken all looked at each other with horrified eyes, and then Ken slammed the laptop closed and huddled under the nearest desk, where he could not be seen from the door. Matt and Tai scooted themselves under a heavy wooden desk right beside the door, hoping to avoid any sight from outside. Shurimon seemed to disappear into thin air.  
A beam of light swept the room. From outside there was a measured tread, a continuing parade of footsteps as someone, swinging a flashlight back and forth, approached the room. Shadows with odd shapes appeared on the walls, flashing and turning as the light swept around them, making the hair on the back of Matt's neck stand on end.  
Is someone there? The rough voice of the security guard clearly expected no answer, but he asked in nonetheless. The speed of the flashlight beam slowed down measurably. Then there was a click right above Tai's head, and the doorknob began to turn. He scooted quietly backwards to avoid any sight from the doorway. A squeak announced the opening of the door, and then the flashlight beam poked in and played along the desk that Ken was hiding behind. Tai held his breath.  
There was a noise like a verbal shrug, and then the guard closed the door. Matt and Tai started to breath again, and for a few moments they just sat around, reveling in their success.  
Let's get out of here. Ken whispered after a moment.  
Do you have what we came here for? Tai asked.  
In spades. Ken replied.  
  
So what did you find? Izzy asked after Tai and Matt had retold their harrowing story. Izzy had been paying more attention to Ken messing around on his computer.  
Watch this. Ken played back the video. See anything interesting?  
Let's see TK scratched his head. Black leather clothing, someone wearing fake canine teeth, dark hairlet's think, where _have_ we seen that group before?  
That was Keiko, wasn't it? Davis pointed.  
Sure was. Ken murmured.  
Splitting up time again. Tai murmured. I want a group to keep an eye on the chemical shipment, he must be running low, and then our usual guard groups. Ken. You and TK are hereby given free reign to chase down these vampire groupies. I want to see what you can make of them.  
  
So, what have you found? Ken asked from where he was trying, unsuccessfully, to make an origami swan.  
Some interesting stuff. The two kids and their digimon were crunched into the office of TK's mother, who was currently off on assignment. Everywhere around them were pieces of paper with important names and dates scattered around, but all their attention had been focused on the computer, hooked into the journalistic database. Our mutual friends have a police history. They've been around a while too.  
Anywhere interesting? Ken asked. Where did they show up?  
That's the odd part. They appearedabout a year before we met you. Let's see if we have a picture ofoh _shit_.  
What is it? Ken craned his neck but Patamon was in the way. And Patamon was actually bristling.  
We've got a picture all right. Anyone here look familiar? TK pointed.  
TK had never heard Ken sound so disgusted or hateful in his life. His eyes had shrunk down almost to points. TK could not blame him at the least, and he felt for a moment like shoving his fist through the screen.  
Bingo. Good old Yukio Oikawa. Nice of him to stop by.  
What was he doing? Ken asked.  
Well, offhand I would guess that he was setting up a failsafe system. TK smiled, but there was no good humor in it.  
Makes sense. Ken mused. Just in case we were stronger than he thought, a group of devoted followers who would serve as his posse in the real world.  
So it is him again. Patamon whispered.  
Not necessarily. TK pointed out. It could be his followers trying to find him, or trying to draw him back. If he did not tell them too much, they might be confused as to his true nature, or the nature of his disappearance. But now we know why this guy has started hunting us.  
If he was connected with MaloMyotismon, we have more troubles than even I bargained for. Ken looked around.  
We need to find these guys right now. Wormmon sounded anxious.  
Where do we look? Patamon asked.  
TK pointed at the screen.  
  
Kari looked up suddenly from the soda she had been sipping.  
Did you see that Gatomon? She asked quietly.  
I think I might have. The white cat looked very curious as she stared at the alley straight ahead. The convenience store they were learning against was placed next to the dockyards, directly across from where the chemicals were being unloaded. Between them and the dockyard was a huge gray concrete wall, but that had not been what caught Kari's attention. What had was the hem of a black piece of cloth that had suddenly appeared in what looked like a deserted storefront. I don't like it though.  
Shall we take a look. Kari peered around with suspicious eyes, but there were few people on the street at this time of evening, and those who were there appeared not to have noticed anything.  
Gatomon hoped down and began to prowl toward the storefront. Taking her cue from the swishing tail, Kari launched into their act.  
Hey kitty, come back! She put down her soda and jumped after Gatomon, who playfully leapt just out of Kari's reach. Come on back nowwhere are you going?  
Gatomon waltzed up nonchalantly to the door of the abandoned store. It was empty, and there was nobody inside. The door creaked a little, left slightly ajar by the last person to enter. Kari could see that quite clearly, despite the darkening evening. There was, however, a darkened doorway at the back of the store, amid several piles of junk.  
Shall we? Gatomon asked quietly.  
Kari tightened her hold on the digivice. She pushed her way inside, through the door, and into the room, carefully stalking her way to the rear staircase. It took several moments before she registered the hissing sound, and by then her steps felt funny. It was almost like the floor was too far down below her, like she was stepping too far for each step. Suddenly she felt like she was on a rocking, twisting ship in the middle of the ocean, and vast weights were slowly dragging her down.  
Beside her Gatomon collapsed.  
She heard herself choke. Watch outget out  
And then the weights dragged her down into the heaving, dark waters, and the darkness closed easily in over her head.  
  
This is so lame. The only girl with the group snapped gum vigorously in front of the other kids. Man, I wish there was something to do.  
I just got to hang around. The kid behind the counter complained, resting his leather jacket on the glass countertop. But I've got only an hour left on my shift. What do you say afterwards we go by the park and scare those middle school brats out of their little skirts?  
The tallest, a big swarthy almost-man, gave out a long bark of laughter. I like the way you think.  
Too bad nobody ever comes to this store this late. The girl snapped her gum again. You got to waste your time for nothing. There was a flash of light from behind them.  
Too bad indeed. A deep voice rumbled. Angemon stepped in from the backroom, wings unfolded and staff glowing with golden energy. Too bad for you.  
What the hell The tallest stared at the angel in consternation.  
The one behind the counter was quicker thinking, he immediately turned toward the exit. Then he froze.  
Go ahead punk. A pink blade slid calmly out of Stingmon's gauntlet, Make my day.  
We'd like to ask a question or two. Angemon stepped forward.  
What if I didn't want to answer them? The tallest looked around, eyes wild.  
Angemon's fist shot out with startling speed, grabbing the tallest around the throat, and slammed him backwards against the wall, closing in on him. There was a whoosh as the breath whistled out of his lungs, and the shocked look in his eyes intensified.  
That would be unfortunate for you. Angemon bit off every word in the would-be vampire fanatic's face.  
What do you want? That was the girl, but Angemon chose to ignore her for the moment. This one smelled like the leader, and he wanted to make the leader talk.  
What do you know about this man? Angemon held out a picture.  
That's the Dark Man. The leader looked at it a little wild.  
Angemon asked, teeth gritted.  
The Dark Man. That's what he called himself. The delinquent stared cross-eyed at Angemon's near face. The angel could smell rancid breath, and the stale smell of fear radiating off his captive. He got us together. Told us about the coming age of the vampires. And hehe could do stuff man. Supernatural. But I haven't seen him inmust be years. He just disappeared. Said we should wait for the rising of the night.  
Good. I would hate to have to kill him again. Angemon briefly slammed the delinquent's head back into the wall. So what are you up to these days? Stealing drugs and murdering innocent girls? Anything else interesting?  
No way man. We his voice broke as he stared into the angel's invisible visage, and he gulped. Okay manwe were involved. We didn't know what we were getting involved in. I mean, the Fallen Angel didn't tell us. He said he needed to help the rising of the night along, and he needed our help to do it. He just had us do simple tasks, like drive a car, or steal a boat, nothing really criminalright? We was just helping him out, helping him take stuff so that our day could come. And it was going to. Only, he goes off the deep end.  
Angemon used the opportunity to bounce the unfortunate's head off the wall again.   
The delinquent took a moment to let his teeth stop rattling in his head before he started speaking. He was the biggest of us all. Never told us his real name or anything. Took over after the Dark Man left, said he was going to avenge the death of the one he called the Ancient Master. The boy's face took on a look of fear, and Angemon knew that this fear was caused by what he was remembering. The Ancient Master, he was obsessed with this guy. Thought he was the grandfather of all vampires or something. Said that he had come here, back during the Odaiba Fog incident, but got defeated. He was obsessed, but he had strange powers. I mean really strange. He was just psycho. Hehe just got into this, y'know? He was going to restore the Ancient Masterthat's what. And he wanted revenge on those he thought killed him. Especially somebody he just called The One. That's it. That's all he told us that was sane.  
Ken whispered from where he was huddled, listening, next to the back entrance they had gone through. I had hoped he knew more.  
So did I. TK whispered, and stared down at his feet. Wait a minute. The One? He looked up with horror filled eyes.  
What is it? Ken asked, hearing dread within him.  
The One, The One killed the Ancient Master. The Ancient Master died on Earth. If he had anyone to hate it would have been her. So he became the opposite, the Fallen Angel. TK spoke with a halting, half-insane, rambling voice, but Ken suddenly realized the meaning. His mind kicked into high gear, thought patterns blossoming all over his brain, lighting up his world.  
TK shouted into his D3. There was no reply. He shouted again.  
Ken tore open his bag and tore out the piece of fabric they had found at the first murder sight, stared at it, waiting for the pieces to fall together in his mind.  
TK was shouting again. Find Kari now!  
  
Davis did not need to be told twice. Even before TK had finished talking, Rapidmon was racing down the roadway like a blue thunderbolt, Davis grasping ahold like a rag doll, worried about being shaken off. People stopped, stared and pointed, and at one point Davis even saw a speechless police officer, and then they were past. Nobody tried to stop them, and Davis was glad, because he was not going to waste time. His D3 screen showed a blip ahead, a brief glimpse of light, and he flawlessly guided Rapidmon toward its source, praying that he was not too late.  
And then they were stopping in front of a store, an abandoned store, with the door mostly open. Davis leapt off of Rapidmon and tore the door opened, and there saw a sight from his worst nightmares.  
A discarded D3 lying there, beeping lonely into the encroaching darkness.  
This is Davis. Davis gasped out, even as Rapidmon darted up the stairs to check out the other levels of the building. She's not here. Her discarded D3 is here, but  
This is Ken. Ken cut him off. Check the building if you can, but I don't think she's there. We know where she's headed though. There's only one place where he would sacrifice his legend's murderer. One place that he has access to. Backup to our position.  
On the way. Tai sounded angry enough to set Greymon on fire, even from here.  
  
Kari opened her eyes slowly, her entire head aching. It felt like someone had been playing the drums with her skull. Her arms were stuck above her head awkwardly, and they felt different, heavier and colder. For a moment her groggy mind considered that, and she glanced up.  
There were two heavy metal bracelets on her arms. And resting above them, a pair of handcuffs were strapping her to a heavy metal frame.  
You can scream if you want. A voice spoke from in front of her, and she turned her attention to the front. She was alone, secured to a heavy equipment booth, in the middle of an otherwise bare room. Directly in front of her was a huge glass window, and behind it, a seated man.  
It was Koda.  
Surprised to see me? He asked politely, sneering at her. Gatomon lay nearby him, still unconscious.  
Not really. Kari was surprised by how calm she sounded. Only a nutcase like you would actually fall for a line from old bats-for-brains.  
Kari noted with satisfaction that Koda's face blanched at that. You dirty little whore. You have no idea of what you did. You eliminated the greatest thing that ever could have happened to mankind. And you make jokes about it. But you'll payyou'll pay all right. For a moment his face contorted on the verge of madness, but then, with a visible effort, he gained control of himself again. Like I was saying, scream all you want. You're in a sound booth, used for recording for Fuji TV. There's no way anyone outside the control room here can hear you. He waved a hand, the supercilious sneer returning to his face.  
Kari thought quickly. She had no D3 so the others could not find her. Or was that unfair? Digimon had been known to track using other skills. And if Ken and TK had gotten something out of the vampire gang, they might be on their way even now. Still, she was in an incredibly dangerous position.  
For a moment there, Kari was tempted to laugh. Sure, she was in a dangerous position, but not more dangerous than any one of a hundred others she had been in. Help was probably on the way, and she could barely see Gatomon, unconscious, but probably recovering fast. She needed to buy time, and for that to happen she needed to distract this man, or better yet, drive him insane. Her mind settled on a plan. She was terrified by the risks, by the chances she was being forced to take, but could think of no better option. And she was damned if she was going to let this wet behind the ears wannabe know how terrified she actually was.  
So instead Kari yawned. I expect you would enjoy that.  
Oh I will. I will. You don't understand, any of it. The Ancient Master came to give to the worthy ones the ability to ascend to heaven. The ability to rule as they deserved to. He would have given me immortal power. Koda pointed at Kari with a strained face. I knew it when I beheld his sacred face at Odaiba all those years ago. He was so terrible, yet so beautiful. But you And there was no mistaking the harsh, cutting tone, the hatred boiling out of his voice now. There was nothing but a stream of enmity, burning its way toward her, cutting through everything in its path. you, you and your cursed angel friend destroyed him, destroyed his perfect body and changed him into a monster. You removed the gift that creation gave us all. The gift that would have let the worthy soar. He was almost foaming at the mouth now, he was so mad. You, you personally, you slut. And now, I'm going to give you the treatment you deserve. You will writhe in pain for hours before you expire.  
Ho hum Kari yawned.  
Koda screamed, nearly incoherently.  
I've been tormented more by my aunts coming to visit. Kari sighed and turned away. Torment and horror and all thatlet me know when you're ready to start.  
You have no idea. Koda laughed with cold humor. Those others, they were the lawful prey of the vampire. I bled them, and so guaranteed their place in the afterlife, ruled by me, they will wander supreme forever. But you are not worthy. You are not worthy of the bite of a vampire. I will avenge the Ancient Master without soiling myself, and by doing so, will rise to his rank myself. He grinned, and a pair of fitted metal fangs gleamed in his mouth. Kari was reminded of how the slashes looked on the victims and shuddered inwardly. The fangs matched up perfectly. She was nervous inwardly, his outright insanity and fanatical devotion to an insane cause made him one of the most dangerous men she had ever met, but she refused to let that show.  
Huh? You a vampire? Don't be ridiculous. You couldn't even make a good human being, let alone a vampire. Kari turned her eyes away from him.  
You don't understand, the holiness of my cause, the purpose of my mission. I will execute you as you deserve and receive my divine reward. Your parents will find this typed suicide note next to your body. Once I remove the handcuffs, there will be no evidence, not under those bracelets. It will look like you killed yourself. Koda grinned savagely at her.  
Oh really? She tried her best to look bored.  
Yes really! He howled back at her, his mind becoming unhinged. But you won't get to die that easily. Not after killing the Ancient Master. You won't get away. You won'tI swear it. You will scream endlessly as you die, wave after wave of electricity blasting through your body, burning you to a cinder. He reached up and massaged a huge lever semi-erotically. Kari was forced to suppress another shudder. And then I shall be the greatest of the darkness. I shall be darkness incarnate.  
Kari laughed scornfully. I've seen greater evil in the bottom of my Happy Meal.  
For a moment it looked like she had succeeded, that he would throw himself into a ceaseless, maddened rage, or induce a seizure, but suddenly he grew as calm and cold as ice, and laughed, a sound that cut like sharpened steel. Nice try. But you won't escape that easy. He reached for the lever, staring into her eyes with a gaze that bored her down almost to nothing.   
To Kari the words sounded pathetic, like an actress who did not believe in what she was acting out. Look out behind you!  
For a moment he froze, and then he shook his head slightly. I expected better from you, Hikari Kamiya.  
He pulled down the lever. It did not budge. He turned around.  
So I was wondering something. Angemon did not seem to be exerting any effort, but despite Koda's best efforts and all his weight, the lever remained fixed in Angemon's hand. The angel grinned down at the human, who suddenly looked pathetic in his black trench coat, with his metal teeth. Can you still be a vampire if I knock all your teeth out?  
Koda, screaming insanely with rage, rushed to attack Angemon head on, swinging wildly.  
Kari winced. There was a thump, the sound of breaking glass, and a body slammed into the wall next to the frame she was attached to. Koda stared out at the world with empty eyes, and then slid to the ground, face down.  
There's the tear. Ken walked into the room and pointed down at Koda's black trench coat. He must have ripped this off in the beginning. If I had been thinking better, I would have found it earlier.  
Can't blame yourself. TK also entered, but stopped. So, I guess he was the only one.  
Ken smiled. Yeah, I guess so.  
TK shook his head. Tai's going to be disappointed he missed all the action.  
Uh, TK? Kari asked.  
Yeah Kari? He turned around to look at her.  
I do like having you as a friend, and I understand that you need to have your ego boosted every now and then. And I'm certainly willing to play damsel in distress if it will make you feel better. Kari sent a significant glance over her head. But could you get down from here? My arms are beginning to hurt.  
TK grinned at her, an old grin from their childhood. Right. Give me a second. He began to rifle through Koda's pockets, just as Tai and Matt rushed in the door. Kari took in the look in her brother's eyes and knew that a lecture was coming, and sighed.  
All the time you need, TK.  
  
So this is how you found him? Hiroaki Ishida stared down at his two sons skeptically. It was not that he did not trust them, it was simply that he knew them better than they thought he did. Behind them the wind whistled by the Fuji TV station, moving the jackets of the crowd at the studio exit.  
We had to make some modifications, of course. TK replied, straight-faced.  
To protect the public. You know how it goes. Matt was also completely stern.  
So let me get this straight. You were just walking through the studio when you find one of our recording booths completely scrapped. There's Koda, who appears to have broken through the glass window, ranting and raving about vampires and angels and all that, and wearing a pair of metal fangs. He talks about the fact that he's been killing people, and they come and take him away.   
A few meters away a group of orderlies moved the straight-jacketed Koda into an ambulance. Around him police officers had gathered. Apparently a quick search of his apartment had yielded the necessary evidence to have him arrested. That, and the testimony of half a dozen juvenile delinquents who had experienced a sudden change of heart. One that they appeared to be reluctant to talk about. TK smiled, able to relax again, and let time take its course.  
Well, given his mental state it seems unlikely that we'll ever get anything coherent out of him. Hiroaki Ishida sighed, and then turned his suspicion back onto his sons. Which means the biggest mystery is what happened in that room.  
Could be, Dad. Matt appeared disinterested.  
I don't suppose that either of you gentleman would be willing to shed some light on the situation. Mr. Ishida raised an eyebrow.  
No comment Dad. TK yawned to the night sky. Absolutely no comment.  
Well, that's just great. Mr. Ishida groused. What am I supposed to report to the public? The mysterious vampire killer was apprehended by an unknown group of superheroes? I would be laughed out of the business.  
You'll think of something Dad. Matt clapped his father on the back, and he and his brother walked over to join the cluster of their friends.  
Huh! Superheroes. Mr. Ishida stared after them, and the tone of his voice was not mocking. Instead it was deep and thoughtful. A smile began to tug at his cheeks. I like it.  
If he was answered, nobody else heard it.  
  
So that's it. Izzy smiled at them. I think we're done.  
What now? Davis asked.   
We meet again at my place tomorrow and celebrate. Tai grinned. My parents are out of town, so we have the opportunity.  
The others grinned tiredly as the adrenaline wore off, and then they all went their separate ways to go home.  
TK walked with Kari and Tai back to their apartment, and came inside out of the night air as Kari walked in. Both the boys had been concerned about her, because she was showing more and more signs of exhaustion, or some other emotion, as she walked inside.  
Kari sat heavily down on the couch and stared ahead for a moment while Tai sat down next to her. TK shrugged and turned away. He knew the apartment well enough that he could find the right material, and he quickly got the water for some hot tea cooking. Then he walked over and stood in front of the blank-faced girl.  
You were very brave today. He blurted out, feeling very awkward as he tried to express the pride he had felt in them. In all of them. You held him off for long enough.  
Thank you. Her voice was almost mechanically precise as she stared off into the distance. Can you do me a favor?  
TK replied.  
You two are my oldest friends. Would you do me a favor and hold me? Otherwise, I don't think I can sleep tonight. She shivered.  
Tai and Kari exchanged a glance, and then sat down on either side of her and each wrapped one arm around her shoulders. She sighed and huddled down toward them.  
Hey Kari. Tai called, ruffling around in her purse.  
She asked tiredly.  
You know I don't object to whatever you do to entertain yourself. After all, you're hardly a little girl anymore. And you know I don't really object to who you want to have fun with, he sent a glance at TK who suddenly found himself blushing. Tai grinned at him, and lifted an object out of her purse. but handcuffs?  
So that's where they went. TK murmured as Kari spluttered. Her eyes were still haunted, but they were now full of life instead of death. Suddenly, her natural good nature reasserted itself with a vengeance.  
Why you She growled, and suddenly grabbed his neck and twisted. You're going to pay for that Tai.  
TK laughed, and suddenly Kari had him in a headlock too. He wanted to fight his way out of it, but he was laughing to hard, and was too glad to see his friend on the road back to recovery.  
From the corner where they were lying Gatomon, Agumon and Patamon opened one eye, surveyed the scene, sighed with contentment, and went back to sleep.  
  
Yolei screamed, hauling Ken upright.  
The digimon screamed, throwing their nearest limbs up into the air.  
All right! A number of other voices chimed in.  
Tai looked around, a feeling of contentment growing in his heart. Here they were, surrounded by friends and companions. It was amazing that they could all fit into his apartment, but they were there, and they looked happy to be there. The haunted, tired and exhausted looks of the past few days were gone. They looked like their old selves once more. Kari was laughing at something TK and Davis were trying to tell her. Yolei was trying to get Ken to dance, and Ken was trying to substitute Cody for himself. Matt and Sora were by his side, talking softly, and Izzy and Joe were arguing and pointing at something on Izzy's computer screen.  
All right, I'd like to say something. Tai stood up. Everyone stopped talking and looked at their leader, light shining in all of their eyes.  
In the beginning of this TK noticed something. We haven't been quite as close as we once were. I think that was a mistake. He looked at the ceiling. We always assumed that the danger was over, or that if danger did come it would be something easy to see, something that we would be warned against. He watched them, and saw their attention in each one of their gazes. But I think we were wrong. Living is a dangerous business. It always has been and it always will be, but we have been given the power to help lessen that danger.  
In the past days we have helped track down, stop and detain a deranged serial killer. We did with only those skills we gained in the Digital World, all of us, human and digimon alike. We did it together. The pride threatened to burn his heart. I know that he was inspired by a dark digimon, and that this makes him our responsibility to a certain level, but the point is that even if he were just another deranged murderer, we could have stopped him. Tai smiled at all of them. We have the power and ability to chase down and confront evil of all types, both from the Digital plane, and from our own. I was just thinking, maybe humanity needs the digidestined more than we thought.  
There was a moment of silence and then TK rose, holding a cup of soda in one hand. To the Chosen, Digidestined and defenders of humanity. He held the cup up. May we always stand united against the darkness.  
One by one the other cups were raised. A profound note echoed in their cheers.  
Matt's cell phone range. He set his plastic cup down angrily and turned to answer it while the others did not even bother to hide their grins.  
What is it Dad? He snapped. maybe I do know some people who might be able to help outsee you later. He clapped the phone closed and turned back to them.  
My Dad says that there's about three dozen drunk baseball fans running loose in on of the water ferries, waving baseball bats around and yelling about some unfair referee. They've been attacking people at random, apparently too drunk to care. They boat called for help but the harbor police need about fifteen minutes to intercept the boat, and the crew's afraid that these guys will kill somebody soon. Dad wanted to know if we knew anybody who would be willing, or could, do anything about that.  
They all exchanged glances.  
Baseball fans? Davis asked, staring at TK.  
Baseball bats? TK stared right back, a mischievous grin on his face.  
Lightweights then. Ken managed to get away from Yolei.  
Shouldn't be much of a problem. Yolei grinned and jumped up and down with excitement.   
Besides, it is our duty. Cody sounded serious, but he was loosing his internal battle to keep from smiling.  
Our job. Kari grinned and bounced to her feet.  
I was getting bored. Sora remarked.  
Then I have to go to. Matt grinned from next to her, then tried to appear put-upon. His attempt failed.  
Some exercise might do us good. Izzy closed his laptop decisively.  
I really do need some more community service hours. Joe laughed.  
Ten minutes. Davis rubbed his hands together.  
Five minutes tops. TK winked at Kari and then grinned at Tai. C'mon Tai, you know you love it.  
Tai laughed back, the sound warming the room. All right then. Everyone who can move and fight, get moving. If you can't fly, partner with somebody who can. If you're left behind, that's your own fault. He charged out onto their balcony with Agumon, jumping off just as Kari and Nerfertimon shot over the edge, swinging up easily behind them. Behind him nine more digidestined joined the parade, shooting away over the harbor, Izzy giving directions, Ken trying to reason out what was going on, and everybody else just strapped down and ready to do their job.  
_Great day to be alive_. Tai thought, and then wind blew through his air as they dived into battle again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1) There is a seaside park by Rainbow bridge, the bridge that leads to mainland Tokyo. However, I doubt it's as large as I made it seem in this story.  
2) Although never explicitly stated on the show, the television station they refer to is actually the Fuji Television station, and is something of a landmark. If anything, it's bigger than it appears on the television show.  
3) I'm fairly sure that it is the Ministry of Land, Infrastructure and Transport to which the Japanese officially register all motor vehicles.  
4) To tell the truth, I just picked one of the fancier looking cars from the Toyota Japanese web site. I was somewhat hampered by my inability to read Japanese.  
5) Palette town is a very popular shopping/attraction area in Odaiba. Not to be confused with Ash's hometown in Pokemon.  



End file.
